Controlled by the Marriage Law (Sirius and Hermione)
by MaCherie21
Summary: What if the Ministry held a law, about Muggleborns marrying a Pureblood? So this means, Hermione Granger, one of the Golden Trio will be married, and her husband to be is one of the Marauders, Sirius Black. But what if, Rivalry comes, What will he do? Will he lose her forever? Or Hermione and Sirius will live happily ever after? [Lemon]
1. The Meeting about the Marriage Law

Hi Guys! Here's an Another story About Sirius and Hermione! I am a big fan of Sirius and Hermione….. I think they are cute together! And I wish they did end up together… ! :D

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter, or Sirius and Hermione, All the Credits goes to our queen, J.K Rowling! :D

The order has a meeting, at 12 Grimmauld Place,

"Is Arthur in here?" Molly asked Ron

"No, Not yet mom." Ron said to his worried mother, "Why mom? Is there something wrong?"

"We'll say it later!" Molly said to Ron….

Then Harry went beside Ron, "Why Ron? What's wrong? Why is your mother so worried and anxious?" Harry asked

"I don't know why… We'll find it later!"

Then Hermione Granger came in, "Harry! Ron!" She cried in happiness, "Hermione!" Ron and Harry shouted in Unison, They went to Hermione and gave a warm and crushing hug….. "I can't breathe!" Hermione pleaded, "Boys! You don't want Hermione to die. Right?" Ginny Shouted at them, then they laughed, "Sorry Mione!" Ron said

"Children sit now, we are going to talk about something very important!" Molly said

"Mom! Were not kids okay! Were now 22 years old, So stop calling us Children.." Ron said

"Stop your Complaining Ronal Weasely, Or you will not have you Dinner!" Molly shouted at Ron, Making Harry, Hermione, and Ginny Laugh… "Oh Sod off!" Ron said irritatedly.

Then Remus, Tonks, Arthur, Snape and finally Sirius went inside the Kitchen,

"We have a serious bad news!" Tonks said

"What it is?" Harry asked

"The ministry wants all Muggleborns be married to a pureblood wizard, so the blood line will not be corrupted." Remus said

"But that is only for those muggleborns, who are in the right age.." Arthur added, then, they heard Molly make a sob sound…

"If they don't get married in a week, they will go to Azkaban." Sirius said

"What about poor little Hermione, huh? What will do to her, she is too young to get married, And if she doesn't get married in a week, She will- she will go to Azkaban!" Molly said, Almost crying

"That's our problem, that's why we held this order molly! We need Hermione to marry someone in this order…" Remus said..

"I'll marry Hermione..!" Fred and George said in Unison, they just got in the kitchen, then Fred went beside Hermione and had put his arms around Hermione, "Sod off Georgie!" Fred said, having a smirk on his face, "You sod off, Freddie!" Removing Fred's arm in Hermione…

"Now this is not the time for that Fred and George! You George you don't want your girlfriend to be mad at ya!" Sirius Said

"Hah!" Fred Shouted, "You too, Fred!" Sirius said, "You two, you have your own girlfriends, right…?"

"But I want to break up with my girlfriend…. Bugger!" Fred said.

Sirius just pretended that he didn't heard that, then Remus spoke, "So who will marry Hermione?"

"But, am too young Proffesor, And am not ready to get married.." Hermione said

"But Hermione this is for your own good, we need to do this, or else you will be put in Azkaban." Harry said, She just nodded,

"What about Snape?" Remus looked at Snape, He has twinkle in his eyes when he said that, Snape was about to speak when Ron Interrupted, "But he's a half blood she can't marry him…"

"Yeah he's the half blood prince remember?" Harry said, Then they saw Snape glaring at them, they just laughed at his reaction,

"Yeah! So he can't marry Hermione!" Tonks said in glee,

"What about you Lupin?" Snape said in disgust, "Hey!" Tonks said, then Snape smirked, they knew that he was just making them pay for telling that he's a Half blood,

Then Remus looked at his friend beside him, "Sirius..?", then Sirius looked at him, "I'll marry Hermione" Sirius said seriously, then he looked at Hermione, She was blushing, it made him smirk, Then He heard Snape snort, "What's your problem Snivellus?!", Then Snape looked at him and said "Oh nothing I'm just thinking Ms. Granger's life with you, Black!"

"Oh really?! Want Hermione so bad? Why didn't you become a Pure blood huh Snivellus?!" Sirius said, then Snape stood in anger, "Guys, guys! Stop it!" Harry Shouted, then Snape sat down again, "So Sirius you'll marry Hermione Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah Am sure." Sirius said

"But-But Sirius you might regret your decision…." Hermione said, she was kinda shy, then Sirius held her hand, "Am sure Hermione, this is for you safety, an also for the Order" Sirius said, then He watched Snape being jealous..

"As long as Hermione is safe, its fine to us." Arthur said

"And once you are married, Sirius Black, don't roam around the muggle bars and flirt with other girls, or else Hermione will be put at Azkaban!" Molly Shouted, Snape smiled at this

"I know, I know Molly!" Sirius said, "So Arthur went can we get married?"

"Anytime this week" Arthur said, "You can get married tomorrow"

"Its fine by me, Asked Hermione." Sirius said, "Hermione are you ready?"

"Just give me one day to spend my single life.. please.." She said…

"So today is Wednesday, We'll get married this Thursday" Sirius said

"The decision is Final, Meeting has ended!" Remus said, Then Molly went to Hermione, to comfort her.

Then Hermione saw Snape going to her, "Ms. Granger, Tommorow can we talk." He asked calmly

"Sure Professor" Hermione only replied, and Snape walked away.

Hermione was now thinking what will be her life after he get married.

* * *

Thanks for reading, Wait for the next chapter! :D


	2. I won't give Hermione Granger!

So this is the new Chapter guys, I made a little twist in it, that Snape and Sirius would fight over Hermione, And this Chapter , Snape will confront Hermione, about the Marriage between her and Sirius…. Just read it… If you don't likey then don read.!

After you read, you can give a review.. :D [Again, I do not own Harry potter, or any of the Characters involve in this story, Give love to our queen, JK Rowling!. :D

* * *

**I won't give up Hermione Granger!**

It was Thursday morning, Hermione woke up, It was 9:00 Am, She remembered that Snape wanted to talk to her, Today,

"Hmmm, What time would snape be here?" She thought, She remembered calling him snape, and stop calling him Professor when he, **Courted her**, And wanted to be his.

She got dressed into jeans and a Orange T-shirt with a hoody, and she wore a black slippers, "Good Morning Mrs. Weasely!" She greeted Molly,

"Why? Good Morning Dear! I saw Snape there, He said that he was waiting for you, and you need to talk about something Important." She said to me,

"Erm, Okay Mrs. Weasely, I'll be out for the morning!" Hermione Said Cheekily to Mrs. Weasely,

"Okay Dear, be careful and be here before Lunch!" She said

"Thank you Mrs. Weasely!" Hermione only replied, Hermione got out and saw Snape, He looked at her, She knows that Snape was not in the mood, Why? Because she saw his eyes red.

"Oh Hi there Snape, What do you want to talk about?" Hermione said to snape,

"We need to talk, not here we'll go to a different place." He said calmly and cold, Then they dissaperated and got into Hogwarts, into his study room, then he put a silencing charm all over the room,

"Erm Snape what it is you need to talk about?" Hermione asked him again,

"What do I need to talk about? You are going to be married to my mortal enemy, TO MY MORTAL ENEMY HERMIONE!" Snape said angrily, He was almost crying,

"But Snape, I can't back now, I have agreed and-" Hermione was cutted off by Snape,

"Do you like him Hermione, huh? Because, I don't like him." Snape said, with a jittering voice, as if he was going to be crazy,

"I like him, as a friend, as a brother, because he's Harry's godfather" Hermione Replied to him with a higher tone,

"Oh really?! As a friend?! You are going to be married to him, Hermione, Fuck this life Hermione, I've courted you since you were 18, and now, and now….. I can't believe it, I love you Hermione, can't you see?! I'm going to die without you!." Now, Snape was saying it with tears in his eyes, then he held her hand, kneeled in-front of her, then he said, " Please, Please, Disagree with the decision, I'll take somewhere far away that the ministry can't see you, and that they can't take you to Azkaban, and away from me… I lost lily once Hermione, and now I will lose you, no never!" Then he kissed her hand.

"Snape please understand me, but I can't, I can't run away, I will do this for the Order, and for my friends.." Hermione said

Snape stood up with all his glory, sniffing in anger, and said, "I can never understand Hermione, And I won't…. I won't let you be with that Black, And I, I won't give up Hermione Granger, I won't stop until your mine….. I'll find a way…" Snape said this with anger in his voice, eyes and soul.

"Snape…" Her hand reached his arms, but he removed it, and he turned around and dissaperated, Hermione was left there, she felt empty.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione went back to the Grimmauld place, She saw Mrs. Weasely, Harry, Ron, Ginny , Lupin, Tonks, The twins, and Sirius,

"Um, Mrs. Weasely..?" Hermione said

"What it is dear?" Molly asked,

"Did Sna- Professor Snape, got back?" Hermione asked Molly,

"No, Why dear, Is there something wrong?" Molly asked again

"Nothing Mrs. Weasely…" Hermione Replied, then she sat beside Harry, Harry knew there is something wrong,

"Hermione, tell me, What's wrong? I can't see the tension on your face.." Harry Asked Hermione, then Ron and Ginny looked at her,

"There nothing wrong Harry… I swear.." Hermione said to harry, she was feeling a little angry to herself,

"Did Professor Snape did something?" Ron asked her again, Then Remus , Tonks and Sirius looked at her,

"No, No , he did nothing…" Hermione said then someone spoke, in her surprise,

"You know Mr. Weasely, don't just go accusing someone, Right Ms. Granger?" Snape said

Hermione only nodded, then Mrs. Weasely came in,

"Oh Snape your already there, And Hermione, Help me prepare the plates , glasses, and some utensils there in the table,

"Okay Mrs. Weasely." She replied, then she got all the utensils the Muggle way, then when she put the plate, glass, and spoon and fork, in front of Snape. Snape had put his hand on her waist, making Hermione send chills on her spine, then he whispered something on her ear, "You'll be mine, Ms. Granger"

Then she just walked away from Snape, She felt a little anger..

Then Sirius, sense a little trouble between Hermione and Snape, He can't say why, But its like Snape is pursuing Hermione to be his, And he also saw Snape putting his hand on her waist, making him angry a little, then Snape glared at him and said,

"Hermione will be mine, and she will never be yours"

"Good luck Snivellus… But I don't think that will happen, Because she will be mine tomorrow, and I'll take her away from you." Sirius said to Snape,

Then they looked at Hermione, who sat in her chair, and now talking to Ron and Harry.

"You'll be mine" The only words came out on Snape and Sirius' Mind.

* * *

Thanks for Reading just wait for the new chapter! :DDDDDDDDDD


	3. Guilt for Snape Making Love with Sirius

Hey Guys, Am getting big Ideas in this story, And I'll accept your ideas for the next chapters, I would really love to, And your ideas might give a little spice to the story, And feel free to give your reviews, :D And this chapter involves a really Hot Lemon, so if you're not 18 and above please, skip this Chapter, but if you want to read this, then you're on your own.

And I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling Owns Harry Potter and the characters involve here! :DDDD XD

* * *

**Guilt for Snape /Making Love with Sirius Black**

After Hermione talked to Snape, she felt guilt, she didn't want Snape to be angry at her, He was one who always Accompany her when she's alone, she had a great time with him, now she's having guilt, Then she went to her room to think it again

"I don't know, How to face Snape..." Hermione thought, "I really feel guilt..."

Then someone opened the door, Then Hermione saw that it was Sirius, "Hey!" Sirius greeted her

"Oh, Hi Sirius! What is it?" Hermione asked Sirius,

"Well, I saw you, well troubled when we were at the kitchen, while having our lunch and when you were going here inside your room, can I?" He said while gesturing inside Hermione's Room,

"Oh sure, come in Sirius" Hermione said while welcoming Sirius inside her room, Then Sirius sat on her bed, then after that, he looked at Hermione, she was troubled, Hermione was his future wife, and tomorrow is their wedding, he knew this was too sudden, It merely looked as if it was a surprise to the kid, Well she wasn't a kid anymore, she was already 22 years old.

"Okay, What's wrong Hermione?" Sirius asked Hermione

She shooked her head, "No there's nothing wrong Sirius..." She said, while she was looking away at Sirius' gaze

"You know Hermione, You really bad at lying... You can tell me everything, I am your future husband Hermione, and I'll understand everything about you." Sirius said at Hermione,

"Just don't tell anyone Sirius..."

"I promise as a Maurauder." Sirius said while putting his hand on his chest,

Then Hermione Sigh, "Well it's about Snape, I had stop calling him Professor, when he started courting me when I was 18..." She said

Then Sirius looked surprised as ever, his jaw dropped, but Hermione closed his mouth, "Watch your mouth Sirius mosquitos might enter your mouth..." She said to him

"Wha- what! You never told this to anyone, and you stopped calling him Professor?! And He! Snivellus courted you?!" He almost screamed, then Hermione, took her wand and conjured a Silencing charm, to not let anyone hear about their conversation.

"Why if I said it, would anyone be happy? If you can only see your face now, Sirius!" Hermione said to Sirius calmly

"Did you said yes, or anything?!" Sirius asked to her,

"I said I'll think about it, But really I just don't feel anything for him.." She told him

Then Sirius became calm after she said that, "So you're not together?" He asked once again.

"We're not together."

"So why are you depressed?" He asked

"About what he said just this morning.." She said to him while looking at his handsome face.

"What did he said.." He asked at her so innocent, but he is hungry for information.

"He said that he has courted me since I was 18, then this will happen I am going to be married to his mortal enemy, He had loved for all this years, and he can't lose me, like what happen to Lily.." She said, while her voice was like she was gonna cry,

"Then?" Sirius needed more

"Then he said he won't give up on me and he would take me away from you, and be his, I know Sirius that you noticed that he had put his hand on my waist when I had put the utensils in front of him on the table before we ate our lunch..."

"Yeah I know I noticed..." He said, "So you are feeling guilty about what you did?"

"Yeah, For hurting his feelings..."

"Don't be Hermione" He said to her, then he took Hermione's Hand,

"He's not worth it, he also hurted you, So don't be guilty..." He said to her

Then tears struck to her eyes, He saw every tear fall, then her hugged her, then she hugged her also,

Then Sirius felt his breast on his chest, it was D cup, it made his blood go to his face, Her body fits his, Her creamy long legs were so smooth, making him drool, his brunette hair, smelled orange, making him Horny, She was like an aphrodisiac, His personal aphrodisiac... He cupped her chin,

"what it is Sirius?" Hermione Asked

"Shhhhh"

Then he leaned forward, he kissed her lips softly, Hermione was surprised at first, but when the pleasure engulfed her , she kissed back. Now the kiss was so pleasurable, Hermione opened her mouth wider, to grant Sirius a greater entrance, Hermione's tongue touched Sirius' upper lip making him growl, then he broke the kiss, he went in Hermione's neck licking and biting it, making Hermione moan in pleasure, then his hands went inside her shirt cupping her breast, making her moan louder. He took his wand out of his pocket, murmured a spell, and in one flick Hermione's clothes were gone.

He licked her bright pink nipples, his tongue was encircling on her nipples, making her shout his name, he was now going down to her stomach, going down, until he reached her pussy, "Oh Sirius..." She moaned,

He was now licking her pussy, she was now drowning into pleasure, Sirius loved it when she is moaning, it is making him crazy and more horny...

Then he removed his shirt then his pants, then he slowly removed his boxers, then he looked at her,

"Hermione, if you want to stop, just say it..." He said to Hermione...

She got up, and she hugged Sirius, "No Sirius, don't stop please, I need you.."

Then He positioned his member at her entrance, then he slowly and gently entered it, her nails was digging on his back...

Then It was now fully entered, he thrusted in slowly at first, Hermione was moaning loud, making Sirius growl...

"Sirius, Please.." She pleaded.

"What it is , love?" He asked

"Please Sirius , Faster..." She said..

"As you wished"

Then his hip got faster, making Hermione Scream his name, in pleasure and delight, then he kissed her again, to lessen the pain..

As his hips got faster, Hermione's walls, was tightening ,

"Ahhh Sirius ! I'm gonna ! ahhh!" She screamed, Then Sirius felt a warm liquid engulf his member,

"It's your first Orgasm, Love." He said to her smiling

"I kinda like it.." She said to him...

"Then next time I'll make you release again.."

Then his thrusts got faster and deeper, "Ahhhh Hermione, I'm gonna come!" Then He release all the milk inside her, making him fall beside her bed, their breath was frantic.

"That was good Sirius.." She said, "I'll get pregnant."

"Don't worry Love, Tomorrow will be our wedding" He said, Then he kissed her sweaty forehead..

They got up and Hermione was the first to get down,

"Hey Hermione! Have you seen Sirius?" Harry Asked

"Yeah! He's Upstairs, Why?" Hermione Asked

"Nothing special, And why are you Sweaty Hermione?" Harry asked her Again..

"You know I've done some exercise, just not to get bored.." She said while chuckling nervously

Then Sirius got down,

"Hey Harry!" Sirius greeted

"Hey! Why are you so Sweaty Sirius, And Hermione is so Sweaty, What the?!" Harry Shouted

"Why harry what's wrong?" Hermione Asked

"Did you two.. just... had... you know..." Harry whispered

"No silly why would we do that crazy thing, Right Hermione?" Sirius looked at Hermione Nervously

"Yeah..." Hermione Said

"Then why are you sweaty Sirius" Harry asked

"Well I've tried some of my clothes, well it's hard to put them in place again, I got all sweaty." Sirius Explained

"Ohhh... I thought you two are having... you know... Well see you later..!" Then Harry went back to Ron..

Sirius and Hermione was now relief that Harry didn't believed what he thought...

"So Hermione, Could you go to my room, when it bedtime...?" He looked at her

"Sure, just don't forget the Silencing charm, Sirius..." Hermione Said smiling

"Okay...!" Sirius said grinning ears to ears...

* * *

Well that's chapter 3! Thanks for reading! :D


	4. Rough Night

So sorry for the late update guys, I kinda got busy the whole week so forgive me, really…. And this story is, I don't know, it just gets insane in this chapter. I don't know what's running in my mind. But please enjoy the story! And this chapter has a hot hot hot hot Lemon!

I don't own the characters, J.K Rowling does.! :D

* * *

The day was gone, it was already 10:00 PM, It was about time for all of them to sleep, But Hermione Tip-toed inside the library, but then two strong arms encircled her waist, she was about to shout, but then it spoke up,

"Don't worry Hermione you're not in danger, It's me Sirius!" Sirius whispered in her ear,

"Merlin, Sirius! You're going to kill me, I thought I was having a heart attack!" Hermione said, while her breath was frantic, Sirius just watch her breast go up and down, as his mouth became dry, then he asked, "Why are you tip-toeing through the library? And really? You're going to read in this hour? Remember what will be happening tomorrow! You need to be early!" He said in a worried matter way.

"Well I'm on my own, Mr. Black!" Hermione Said to Sirius, But Sirius really insisted that she need to sleep, because, He wanted her in his bed, He can't sleep without her, What he did, he scooped her up, carrying Hermione in bridal style, making Hermione shriek, "Sirius Black! Put me down! This instant!" Hermione loudly, Loud enough for the others to hear…

"nuh uh! No way, you're going to bed with me!" Sirius said to her while carrying her, She was fighting and shrieking, Then Ginny, Harry , Ron, Remus, The twins, came out to check them.

"Would you keep it down, we can't focus on the game….!" Ginny said, while looking at the couple,

"Great Ginny! Please tell Mr. Black that he should put me down, Or else you would hex him!" Hermione said, But Ginny just replied, "No I can't Sirius has the authority on ya mate, He's your Fiance!"

"Remus, Ron, Harry…." Hermione was now pleading, And Sirius was liking this moment, He made his infamous, smirk, and he looked at remus, "Sorry Hermione, I guess Ginny's right…" Remus said.. Then Sirius started to walk through the hall to his room, when Hermione gave up, and shouted, "Hah! Thank you guys! Hermione's mine all night!"

"Blimey, I guess those two will have a rough and good night" The twins said while walking back in the room…

"I just hope, They use some Silencing spell" Remus said, But then they heard some moan, and screams in the other room, they started to blush, "Wait right there I'll be back…" Remus said, then he sigh, Then Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the twins, heard Sirius shout, "Yes! Hermione, shove my cock in your mouth deeper! Fuck!" They blushed intensely, But then they heard Remus shout, "Silencio!"

Then remus got back in, He was also blushing… "well thank gods, that it was over!" , They just nodded…

**Back at Sirius' room**

Sirius shoved Hermione at his bed, He removed his T-shirt, and went at the top of Hermione's, and started Kissing her passionately until it became hard and furious, He went down to her Neck, and started nipping and licking it, Hermione Moaned loud, Then Sirius tore her shirt off, He started to lick his chest, he took her left breast, then he sucked on it , then licked then he nipped it, And Hermione shouted because of the pleasure, Then he took her right breast, and he did the same…. He felt his pants tighten..

It was Hermione's turn, She started to remove Sirius' belt, then she kissed him in the lips, She widen her mouth for Sirius to access wider, his tongue went insides Hermione's mouth, and he started exploring her, when he felt Hermione's tongue in his upper lip, he groaned, then Hermione broke the kissed, Sirius just watched her as she removed his pants, then his boxers, now he reveled his big, erected cock, she down between his legs and took his member, and as she licked it, Sirius' hands went in Hermione's hair, "Fuck Hermione!" He whispered harshly, then Hermione's mouth took Sirius' large member, She hummed as she consumed the big thing in her mouth, "Yes! Hermione, shove my cock in your mouth deeper! Fuck!" He shouted, Hermione just smiled, when his cock already reached her throat, they heard Remus shout "Silencio" Hermione blushed a little bit. Sirius was now looking in the heavens, He hadn't felt like this, it's the first time… Hermione's good at this…. Even though it's just her second time…. Then Hermione started to go up and down, Sirius was now gripping on her curly brown hair, and without his knowing he was now thrusting his cock on Hermione's mouth, then her brown chocolate eyes looked at him, then Hermione stopped, Sirius looked at her, and said "You going to be the death of me…" Hermione just chuckled.

Sirius removed her PJ's, and panties, "So Sweet…." He whispered at her, while looking at her pussy, He started to lick it like there's no tomorrow, Hermione was now shouting in pleasure, gripping in his hair, "Sirius, I'm near, Please…" Hermione said she was now breathing heavily, Sirius' put his thumb on Hermione's clit, and started to move it in a circular motion, She cried in ecstasy, when Sirius stopped, Sirius placed his cock in her pussy, and he plunged it, making Hermione look in the ceiling, and shout…. When Sirius started to thrust hard and fast, She shut her eyes, and started moaning loud…

"Sirius!" Hermione shouted….

"So tight so good, you feel so good Hermione! Fuck! I think I'm near!" Sirius shouted ..

"Oh no… Sirius I'm having a another Orgasm, Oh gods Help me…. I'm going to die in the pleasure!" She shouted…

Sirius hugged her, as her hand went in his chest caressing his tattoos, then Sirius' thrusting became more faster and harder and deeper, Then Hermione and Sirius Cried in ecstasy, when they came, Sirius was pouring all his milk inside Hermione, Filling her womb of his milk…. Then Sirius fell beside Hermione….. they were breathing franticly in silence , until Hermione spoke…

"You just have made me shout like that, and you just filled my womb with your milk, I'm so sure that I'm going to be pregnant.."

Sirius just chuckled… Then he pulled Hermione in a hugged, he was still breathing heavily…. "But you liked it?" Sirius asked

She just nodded, as she caress his tattoos, Then Sirius kissed her forehead, and said, "I love you Hermione"

Hermione smiled and hugged his waist, "I love you too Sirius…", Then they fell into a deep sleep….

* * *

Well guys hope you like it! Wait for the next chapter! :D


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note,**

I am terribly sorry guys, that I hadn't updated this story! Well, now I updated this… with this, but not about Sirius and Hermione! I am just finding new ideas for the next chapter…. Cause I don't want to upset you guys! You know what I mean.. :D

Well, now its 3:01 in the morning, I'll start typing a new chapter for you guys! :D

And I love to accept more reviews from you guys! 3 But really, I'm apologizing for the late update!

Sorry, And stay tuned, I'll post the story, tomorrow! Thanks guys! Love ya so much! 3

I'll just look at Gary Oldman's Picture, For more Ideas, Maybe I'll get Inspired haha! :D (He's really handsome and He's a good actor!)

Bye!

~MaCherie21


	6. The Sweet wedding of Sirius and Hermione

Hi guys! So this is my Promised Update for the story!

And if you have your own Wattpad account please follow me, BrokenGirl17, It's me!

I've written some Stories there, Like some DraMione Fanfictions, And also, I have some Sirius and Hermione Stories there!

Please Read it, but if you don't want, then don't read it…

And thanks for the Reviews:

**Chrismasters**

**NyeThomas**

**And also, Yeddi,**

Yeddi gave me a wonderful Idea! Thank you!

I really appreciate the Reviews! AND!

I don't owe Harry Potter and all the other characters; this or they belong To Our Queen, J.K Rowling!

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**The sweet wedding of Sirius and Hermione**

Sirius woke up beside Hermione, she was naked, and the sunlight from the window was striking on her skin, Her skin was so white, that, Sirius only looked at them hungrily, Then he heard a knock on the door, It was Molly,

"Sirius! Get up! Your wedding is today, and I'll go wake up Hermione in her room!" Molly shouted outside of the door,

"Oh, Molly! Don't worry about Hermione! She's in here with me, We slept together!" Sirius shouted back with a smirk on his face, He knows, what reaction Molly will wear,

"Oh….. Okay" Molly only replied, But Sirius heard her say, "Jesus Christ… what had he done to her… Poor child.."

Sirius only frowned on what she said, he knows that Molly is worrying about Hermione, But, What did Molly think he was going to do with Hermione? Tie her up, use sex toys on her, Make her beg, and torture her, and kill her?

Oh Please! He can't do that on Hermione!

Then Sirius saw the little girl on his side move, and lie on her back, and open her eyes slowly, then she looked at him,

"Good Morning Sleepy head, How's your sleep? Having good dreams?" Sirius only said and asked on her,

"Good Morning to you to Sirius, I slept perfectly fine, and I had good dreams, But, My body is aching, It's your fault Sirius." She replied to him, Sirius only smiled, and He kissed her forehead,

"Now it's my fault? Not fair Hermione! If you hadn't been so beautiful, I won't do that to you!" He said playfully, as Hermione started to sat in the bed, and Rub her eyes,

"So I need to be ugly? Then Okay…" She said with sarcasm,

"No! Don't! your perfect! You're perfectly fine" Sirius said, then he hugged Hermione on her waist,

"So Mr. Black, today is our wedding… I should get going, and get prepared for the Wedding right?"

"No! You stay here "soon to be Mrs. Black", I'll just charm a perfect dress for you, Use my bathroom…" Sirius replied,

"Okay." She replied as she was going in the bathroom, she stood up and picked her clothes, But Sirius was staring at her, as he growled, Hermione looked at him, as she was going to the bathroom, She saw his eyes, It was filled with lust, then she opened her mouth and said,

"And, oh yeah! No Peaking Sirius!" She said at him, making him pout and say, "Whaaaaattttt?! Not fair!"

"Or else, the wedding will not happen, And I'll just find another Pureblood, Like, Fred. Remember this Sirius Black, This is oh so true!" She said while smiling, while she looking at his horrified face,

"Okay I'll not peak…" He said sadly, Hermione just giggled and went inside the bathroom, and she started to bathe herself,

After 5 minutes, she turned off the knobs of the shower, she took Sirius' towel, and encircled it on her body, as she went out Sirius was waiting for her, then he looked at her, He wore a black boxer, which was nice, then he stood up, and went to Hermione, he took her waist, Hermione's stomach slammed on Sirius' Stomach, She growled a little, because she could feel his arousal, and they were face to face, Then Sirius' mouth went on Hermione's Ear, then he licked it, making Hermione moan,

"What took you so long? He whispered on Hermione's ear,

"I have no Idea…" Hermione only replied, then Sirius brushed his lips over Hermione, He slipped his tongue over her mouth, she opened her mouth wider, as Sirius took her legs and carried her over the bed.

Hermione laid flat on the bed, with Sirius on her top, and kissing her furiously and passionately, He broke the kiss, and started to kiss and lick her neck hungrily, He was about to be remove the towel around her body, when Molly knocked and said,

"Merlin Sirius, It's already morning and your still doing that, prepare right now or I'll send you a howler!"

Sirius only grumbled in frustration, Then Hermione, giggled and kissed his lips and said,

"Don't worry love, tonight well continue this…" Sirius nodded and went straight in the bathroom,

Hermione was drying herself with his towel, She took one t-shirt from Sirius' Closet, she wore her bra and panties, then Sirius' T-shirt which reached her thighs, and she comb her hair,

She was about to reach for her wand, when she remembered that her wand was on her bedroom, Then she heard the bathroom door opened a little, Sirius' head popped out,

"Mione, Where's my towel?" He asked,

"Oh Here! Oh yeah Sirius," She said,

"What is it?" Sirius asked,

"May I borrow your wand, I'll just dry my hair." She said, then Sirius took his wand, and gave it to Hermione, He watched Hermione go to the mirror, and point her wand to her hair, and murmur a spell,

Then her hair became dry, little waves appear on her hair, He just smiled at her, Hermione went back to Sirius and gave his wand back,

"thanks!" Hermione said while smiling,

"Welcome, and by the way, my t-shirt suits you.." He was now grinning, as Hermione felt her blood went to her cheeks,

"oh." She only replied, "You're so cute when your blushing Hermione." He smiled and went back inside the bathroom Hermione was left speechless,

Sirius got out of the bathroom, wearing a formal wear, he went in front of the mirror, and he fixed is collar, Hermione was looking at him,

"What the matter, love? Are you now really attracted with me?" Sirius asked Hermione, as she walked near the door, she was teasing Sirius, Like she was about to go out and go to her bedroom,

"No I am not, But sure the other girls in the ministry will scream and shout, because Mr. Sirius Black is inside the ministry." She slowly reached for the door knob, but Sirius when to her and he hugged her waist and pulled her into bed,

"Going out the room, even though I said don't go out? What a naughty little girl… You should be punished" He whispered on her ear, Hermione felt a hand on her jaw, as Sirius kissed the side of her neck, He received a moan from Hermione,

"But Sirius, What if Mrs. Weasely comes back, and, knocks on the door?" She asked

"I didn't thought about, later, I'll show your punishment." He said, then Hermione giggled, as Sirius stood up and took his wand on his pocket, and he pointed it on his T-shirt which Hermione is now wearing, He murmured a spell, then it changed into a beautiful white dress , It was a V neck long sleeve white dress, which reached her knees…. He turned Hermione's hair into a messy bun,

"Sirius, let me help you…" Hermione said, she took his wand, and took some 3 pennies from him,

"So, Do you use this Sirius?" She asked, "No I don't I just saw that on my muggle friend and took it.." He answered

"Oh Okay! I'll use it…" , Sirius raised his right eyebrow in confusion,

Hermione took a penny, then she transfigured it into a silver earring, then the second penny, she transfigured it into a pearl necklace….. But now, she has no idea, what she is going to do with the third one, Sirius took the penny and took his wand, then he transfigured it into a black doll shoes,

Sirius took Her feet and let her wear the doll shoes,

"You look so beautiful, Hermione…. Ma Mignonne…." He whispered on her ear…

"Hmmmmm…." Hermione only replied, As they got out of the room,

"Sirius, I need to go get my wand on my room…" She said to him,

"I'll go with you…" Sirius said protectively, then they went to her room and got her wand, and they quickly got out…

They hold hands as they were walking down of the stairs,

"Good Morning Siri-…" Harry was cut, when he looked at the couple, Ron dropped his jaw, even Remus and Fred and George,

"Wow! You two look amazing! You suit each other!" Ginny said, having a wide grin,

"Oh! Hermione, you look so beautiful!" Molly started to cry, Arthur just hugged her,

Then they heard the door opened, they saw Snape walked in the room,

"Oh how lovely, Ms. Granger is well dress for her wedding, Well have a nice wedding!" Snape said distastefully,

"Shut up Snivellus!" Sirius shouted, "Arthur let's go!"

"Okay!" Arthur only said, as they were passing Snape, suddenly, Snape gripped on Hermione's hand, making her flinch,

"Let go of my Fiance Bastard..!" Sirius said to snape, his voice was hard,

"You'll see Black, She is going to regret that she married you!" Snape whispered at Sirius, "And as for you Ms. Granger Good luck at the wedding…"

Molly was now nervous, She needs to do something..

"Okay! Off you go You three, and Snape please sit…" Molly's voice was shaking a little,

Snape had let go of Hermione, and he watched Hermione walk away.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

They Dissaperated through the ministry, As they walked inside the ministry, they held hands while walking, As Sirius broke the silence,

"If Snivellus courted you Hermione? Why didn't you called him Severus?" Sirius asked Hermione, then he looked at her, while walking, Hermione returned at look and said, "Because I'm used calling him Snape than Severus, that's why…"

"Ohhhhh" Sirius replied, They reached the elevator then went to the fourth floor, As they reached the fourth floor, They went to Rufus Scrimgeour, to conduct the wedding , And it started…..

"Do you Sirius Black, take Hermione Jean Granger as your wife?"

"I do"

"And do you Hermione Jean Granger, take Sirius Black as your Husband?"

"I do"

Then Rufus game them some rings, then they took it, Sirius took Hermione's hand, and placed the ring on her finger, then Hermione took Sirius' hand, and she wore the ring on Sirius.

"You may kiss the wife, Sirius…" Rufus said, then Sirius kissed his wife, then they smiled at each other. After the wedding was over,

Rufus explained that, the rings will check if they are making love, Hermione only blushed, and Sirius smirked, they got out of the room after that, then they all the employers were all on eyes on them, Hermione was now conscious,

"Don't mind them Wife!" Sirius said to Hermione,

"Okay Husband!" She replied, then Sirius kissed her Forehead making her smile…

"I love you Hermione"

"I love you too, Sirius."

* * *

There that's it! Thanks guys for reading, and sorry if I rushed the story a little bit… But I promised the next chapter will not be rushed, I will take it smoothly… ahahaha!... thanks guys… Stay tuned! :DDDDDDDDD


	7. After the Marriage (Part One)

Hullo guys! How are ya? So, this is the new chapter for this unusual story, This story will be more exciting as ever… But don't expect much… Ahaha! Well I got ideas from some wonderful stories, but don't worry guys, Sirius and Hermione will live happily ever after at the end, but before that happens, I'll twist the story, Just wait for it! Sorry for the late update.

I don't owe Harry potter! Harry Potter and the other characters belong to J.K Rowling! Enjoy!

* * *

After they got married, all eyes were on them as Rita Skeeter (..I don't like Rita XD…Sorry) , she saw the unlikely couple at the Ministry. And now, she is thinking that Sirius Black and Hermione Granger Black, Will be the greatest article that she would have.

"Well, well, well, isn't it Hermione Granger, the golden trio's great mind, and the, man who escaped death, and the godfather of the famous Harry Potter, Sirius Black, is married, intriguing, Very Intriguing…." Rita said, while looking at the couple, Sirius looked annoyed by Rita, If he had a chance, he would have shouted at her, but again, he's at the ministry, and he's with Hermione…

While, Hermione at the other, was surprised by her Presence at the ministry,

"What do you want Skeeter?" Sirius asked in an annoyed and angry tone, which made Hermione alarmed, Hermione looked at Sirius, then her gaze came back at Rita,

" Sirius, it's not the time for any rumbles." She said to him, she felt a hand on her waist, gripping it tightly, He was over protective.

Rita gazed at Hermione, smirking, she knows that the little girl didn't want any fight, she saw Sirius' tightly gripping o Hermione's waist,

"Over protective on your wife?, Why did you marry such a young girl?" She asked,

"You don't fuck care Rita, and write something bad about Hermione, I'll promise you, You are going be at the hospital and I'll be at Azkaban, after that!" Sirius shouted angrily, then his face changed when he looked at Hermione, He gave Hermione a Smile then he said, "Come on Hermione.."

Then Hermione just nodded, and Sirius just pulled Hermione away from Rita, He's afraid that Rita might hurt and ruin her,

* * *

They apparated, then they popped outside of Grimmauld and they saw Ginny outside, She was waiting for someone,

"Hey Gin!" Hermione greeted,

"Hey Mione, how's your wedding?" Ginny asked Hermione, She just smiled at her and said,

"It was just fine." Hermione said,

"What do you mean by "Just Fine"?" Ginny asked,

"We saw Rita, and I know that she wanted to ask Hermione about our wedding, I couldn't help to worry about Her, Rita might ruin her…" Sirius said, Hermione saw worry in Sirius' eyes, She saw a pulp of a falling sweat near Sirius's eyes, she wiped it, Sirius looked at her,

Then she took his hand, and said, "Don't worry Sirius, I know Rita is scared of Harry, Since he's the chosen one.." She said jokingly, it made Sirius smile,

She continued, "And your Sirius black, she can't make some stories about us, or else Sirius black will kill her.." She said playfully, Sirius laughed at what she said,

"I'll leave you two, I'll just go out… See you later!" Ginny said, then she went out,

They got inside the house, Ron greeted them, "Hey Hermione, how's your wedding?"

"It was un usual, you know, We're the only people there, There's no guest or anything, it was just plain… It was quiet.." Hermione said, making Sirius laugh a bit,

"By the way, Where's Harry?" Sirius asked,

"Oh! He went outside.." Ron replied,

"That why Ginny was going out.. Good for them two.." Said Hermione,

Then went inside the kitchen, Molly greeted them,

"How are you two?"

"Were fine…" Sirius said,

"I'm going to prepare lots of food, for you two.."

"Thanks Molly.." Sirius said, Molly just smiled at them, then she whispered at him, "Please protect her, Always."

"I promise" Sirius replied,

"Sirius I am too tired could we go upstairs I'll just change my clothes…" Hermione said, Sirius said, he leaned forward, and nibbled her earlobe, then he whispered at her, "We will move to my flat.."

"When?"

"Later, I want some quality time on you… And oh yeah… you have a punishment love!"

"Am I going to sleep in the couch?"

"No you're not, it's a surprise…" Sirius said while acting like a child this made Hermione laughed a bit,

"Okay, Okay… Mrs. Weasely I'll just go upstairs, to change my clothes…"

"Okay, dear, be quick! This foods are almost ready.." Molly said, Hermione stood up, Sirius got a grip on her hands, He also stood up, and he followed Hermione, as she went to her room, When they reached her room, Hermione went inside, but Sirius just stayed outside, this made Hermione think why,

"Why don't you come in?" Hermione asked Sirius,

"Well, I don't have any permission from the owner, that's why, but now, that I have, I'll come in.." He said cheekily,

Sirius just watch Hermione got some muggle clothes, and she changed her clothes into a White shorts, and a red blouse which was hugging her body, this made Sirius lick his lips, in hunger and lust,

As Hermione change, she felt Sirius encircling his arms on her waist, and nibbling on her ear. She felt aroused, when she felt a hot breathe on her neck,

"Hm, Sirius.." She moaned,

"What is it love?" He asked,

"We need to go downstairs, they might, AH!" She was cut when Sirius entered his hands inside her blouse, and reached for her breast, and as he squeezed them he started to lick and kiss her neck ,

"Don't worry I'll make this quick for you love." He said, he turned her around, and he stared to kiss her, His lips brushing with hers, It was a wonderful sensation for him, Her petite body, fair skin, brown curls, slender legs, She was perfect for him,

He carried her, without breaking their kiss, on the bed, he took his wand, and cast a silencing spell, he broke their kiss. One flick on his wand on her, Her clothes was gone… He started to lick her earlobe, teasing her , making her moan loud..Sirius smiled in her reaction, then Sirius licked and kissed her neck, making her moan in anticipation, as he was going to her breast, he could feel his erection brushing on her.

He took her left breast and he started to suck it, making Hermione arch in pleasure, he did the same thing to the other one,

He got down to her stomach, licking it, kissing nibbling it, Hermione was moaning loudly, Making Sirius more horny,

His head got down to her pussy, as he started licking it, Hermione's hands snaked to his head, brushing her wonderful finger tips on his scalp, He entered his finger inside her, slowly moving it up and down, he continued licking, by licking on Her clit, she shouted, she was surprised by the sensation, as he entered another finger inside her, now his fingers moved fast inside her, as she felt her orgasm was nearing,

"Sirius, Don't stop!" She shouted,

As Sirius used his teeth to nibble her clit, He felt her orgasm, she arched her back, as all the juices from her pussy came out,

Hermione was now breathing franticly, as Sirius crawled back and kissed her mouth, She opened her mouth wider, as he entered his tongue on her mouth, exploring her, devouring her, He groaned went he felt Hermione's tongue on his upper lips,

As they broke the kiss, Sirius got up and he removed his clothings, he removed his t-shirt first then his pants, then his shoes, then he slowly removed his boxers, Hermione watch him remove it, she licked her lips in hunger and lust, She slowly got up in the bed, she snaked her arms on his shoulders, Sirius put his hands on her waist, she pulled Sirius into the bed, she made Sirius sat in the bed..

She got down between his legs as She took his cock in her hands and she started to move her hands up and down as her grip begun to tighten, Sirius was groaning in pleasure, his hands fisted on the sheets of the bed, as she took his cock inside her mouth, she shoved it more as it reached her throat,

"Merlin! Hermione, Fuck! You're going to be the death of me, you woman!" Sirius moaned, Hermione just hummed, then she started to move her head up and down, in his ten inches cock, , Sirius can't handle the pleasure, he took Hermione's head, he fisted his hand in her hair, and then he started to trust his cock inside her mouth, Hermione was moaning, she loved the taste of Sirius, Clean and Salty, Until she tasted his precum, Sirius cried as he release his semen in her mouth ,

Sirius was still hard, He took Hermione, while sitting in the bed, He entered his cock inside Hermione, making Hermione shout, he thrusted hard inside her, Hermione was feeling dizzy, she was feeling the wonderful sensation inside her, as she was moving up and down, he was so big, she looked at him, then she kissed Sirius, and continued kissing, with their lips playing, Sirius broke the kiss when he felt himself that he was going to release, they were now moaning loudly, as Sirius made his thrust faster and harder,

"Sirius, ah!" Hermione moaned and shouted in the same time,

"Hermione I am going to release!" He shouted, then he cried , when he released all of him inside her, filling her womb with his semen, Sirius and Hermione collapsed in the bed, Hermione was in the top of him, they were breathing franticly,

"That was amazing," Hermione said,

"So incredible.." Sirius replied,

"we need to go back downstairs…" Hermione said smiling , while her fingers were playing on his black curly hair,

"Yeah, I think so.." Sirius said, they laughed,

* * *

Yeah, It took me many days to finish this story, damn! I had a writer's block,! Sorry for the delay!


	8. After the Marriage(2) and the letter

New Chap guys! Well the electricity haven't come back, So I decided to write a new chapter for Sirius and Hermione…. Hope you enjoy it..! :D

I don't owe Harry Potter! J.K Rowling owns them..!

Enjoy! :D XD

* * *

**After the Marriage** (part two) **and the Letter**

Well they had a rough session, while Molly and the other were waiting for them, Hermione got in the bathroom to wash herself, after that Sirius did the same thing, and got their clothes and went downstairs, the two were wishing that the people downstairs won't notice anything,

As they got downstairs, Harry called them warmly,

"Hey Sirius, Hey Mione! How are you? How's the wedding?" He asked, as Sirius and Hermione sat across him,

"Hey harry! Were fine, It was great, very quiet…." Hermione said,

"Just like Remus and Tonks' Wedding.." Sirius said shortly after Hermione, the plates, utensils and the foods flew in front them, then Remus and Tonks went inside, It made the couple laugh, because, of the fact that they just mentioned them, Ginny went inside then sat beside harry, Luna was also there, she came with Ron, Mr. Weasely came inside and Sat, Fred and George popped from nowhere making Mrs. Weasely jump in shock, Fred sat beside Hermione, while George was pinching Fred, he wanted beside Hermione,

Then someone came inside making Sirius growl, It was Snape,

"Sirius, control your temper.." Whispered Hermione, She only nodded at Snape, She didn't want any fight,

"Now that everything's set, I just want to congratulate the new wed, Sirius and Hermione Black..!" Molly cheered, everyone clapped with joy and cheered, Sirius was grinning and saying his thank you, while Hermione on the other side was blushing,

"Thanks guys…." She said,

"Well then let us eat!" Ron shouted making everybody laughed, on the other side , Snape was Furious, angry, jealous, He was looking at the couple, they were happy, Hermione was laughing, and he wanted to puke when he saw Sirius kiss Hermione's lips, and how Hermione playfully slapped Sirius' Arms… Oh how he wished that he was the one who married Hermione and not Sirius..

Back to our Couple, they were eating, when Sirius kissed Hermione on her lips, Hermione playfully slapped Sirius on the arms,

"Why did you kiss me black?" She asked, while grinning,

"Cause I wanted to.." Sirius said while smiling, putting his arm on her waist, Hermione pinched Sirius' Cheeks,

"Ouch! What's that for?" Sirius asked while touching his reddening cheeks,

"For kissing me , without my knowing" Hermione said playfully,

"Oh you'll pay for that, Mrs. Black…!"

"Oh stop it you two! Ants are starting to bite us, we'll die, if you continue this!" Fred shouted, Everyone laughed, except Snape,

"Happy to know that…!" Sirius said,

After that happy feast, that night, Hermione and Sirius packed their things, and said their goodbye to everyone, except Snape…

They went to Sirius' flat, which amazed Hermione, in the same time impressed,

"Wow I didn't know that Sirius had a flat like this.." She said as she sat in the couch, she was already tired it was already night past her bedtime,

"Be amazed…" He said while chuckling, he saw Hermione yawned, "Tired, Wife?" Asked Sirius, Hermione only nodded, he scooped Hermione in his arms, and went upstairs, she was disappointed that she didn't tour inside the house, maybe she'll do that tomorrow , Sirius' had put her into bed, he laid beside her, then they fell asleep,

The next day, Hermione felt really tired, as in tired, Sirius was still asleep, she looked at him, she mesmerize his beauty, she removed some strands in his face, as she stood and when downstairs, she was amazed by the flat, the kitchen was gorgeous , it was stacked with food, complete with herbs and spices, she loved the smell of the kitchen, she looked around the living room, she never noticed last night that the door was a sliding door, it looked like a antique living room, a soft brown couch, underneath it was a cream colored rug, a wooden floor, and a muggle TV,

"Really?!" She taught, She never ever never taught that Sirius black would have a TV…

She went inside the kitchen to make some coffee,

Sirius woke up, Hermione was not beside him, maybe she went downstairs, He rubbed his eyes, he heard a knock on the window, he growled, he saw it was a black owl with a letter on its beak, he took it and the owl flew away, he looked at the envelop, and he saw

_To: Hermione Granger,_

But who sent it?

He slowly read, from who it came, his eyes widened, jealousy burnt inside him,

_From: Victor Krum,_

He only looked at it, he doesn't right to read it, he threw it on the bed, he was angry, No, Beyond angry… Mixed emotions..

"This Victor Krum was Hermione's suitor back from she was in fourth year… Shit…" He taught, gritting his teeth, then he heard a knock on his door, it was Hermione,

"Sirius? Are you awake, I prepared some breakfast." She said, He calmed down when he heard her voice,

"Yes, I'll be down there in a minute!" He said back,

Well there's no choice, he has to give it…

* * *

Thanks…. For reading…! Yay! The next chapter, we'll have Snape confront the couple… so Better watch out! :D


	9. The Bulgarian Visitor

Getting excited for the later chapters…. The Feels! :D

I don't owe Harry Potter, J.K Rowling Owns them! XD

Enjoy!

**The Bulgarian Visitor**

Sirius went down the stairs, feeling worried, holding the letter in his hands,

"Love, you have a letter, the owl just delivered it.." Sirius said, quite jealous and sad, then he gave it to Hermione,

"Oh! It's from Viktor!" She said happily, Sirius only looked at her, as she opened the letter, then Sirius sat down in the chair, and she stared at the food, he is wondering what Victor said to her, thinking about the git makes him rage in anger and jealousy,

Then Hermione broke the silence, "Viktor wants to visit the borrow!"

"What?!" Sirius just shouted,

"I said Viktor wants to visit the borrow, I am sure Mrs. Weasely will be happy to cook for him..Isn't this great Sirius! You'll meet my friend, I want you to be his friend!" Hermione said cheerfully, while Sirius gave a weak smile, He wanted to kill Viktor, then they started to eat their breakfast,

"I need to write to Mrs. Weasely, About Viktor coming, on Saturday, but today is Wednesday, So three days, before he comes." Hermione said, but Sirius didn't looked at her, he was playing with his food, which made Hermione worry,

"Sirius whats wrong?" Hermione asked, Sirius looked at her, then looked back down to his food, again he didn't answered, Hermione sat beside him, and she hugged him, her arms around his waist, "Oh Sirius whats wrong?" She was now worried,

"Its nothing Hermione.." He answered, he caress her arm,

"Is this about Viktor?" Hermione asked softly, Sirius only nodded, Hermione removed her arms in his waist,

"Sirius Black look at me.." Hermione said, Sirius looked at her, with a really sad, depressing face, she took his face with her hands, her thumb stroking his cheeks, as she said,

"Don't worry Sirius, were just friends, nothing else, that time in Yule ball, I didn't have feelings for him, You're the only one Sirius…"

She kissed Sirius on the cheeks, Sirius smiled at her, but his eyes is filled with sadness,

"Oh please Sirius, Cheer up please.." She plead, "Oh where is Sirius when I need him.. He's gone !" Hermione joked,

Sirius just smiled at her, he hugged her, then Hermione smiled wide,

"I'm here, Hermione, Sirius' is back!" Sirius said, as he purred into her neck, Hermione chuckled,

"Sirius don't worry, everything will be just fine, Victor is just a friend and a visitor… Don't worry that much, You know that you're the one I love.." Hermione said to him, making him smile even wider,

"Good to know…" Sirius said then he kissed her lips,

"I'll just go upstairs, I'll write Mrs. Weasely about Victor.."

"Okay, love…" He said, as Hermione went upstairs, He finished his breakfast, then he quickly turned into a Dog, he hid somewhere, then he waited for Hermione,

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

Hermione was done writing a letter to Mrs. Weasely, to inform about Victor, And she also wrote to Victor, She called the owl, that belongs to Sirius, then it took off, with the letter, she is so excited to see Victor again, just between friends, They dated a long time ago, but thing didn't work out, beautifully… Well, She is now satisfied with Sirius, She love Sirius….

She got down, Sirius was not at the table,

"Sirius.." Nobody answered, then she felt like something is going near to her, It wasn't Sirius, when she turned around, a black dog jumped into making her fall on the floor, then the dog licked her face again and again,

"Ugh, Padfoot!" She said, Padfoot got off her, she was touching her face, it was wet, really wet,

Then she saw the dog, getting ready to lunged at her, while wagging his tail furiously,

"Don't you dare…" She said, then Padfoot sat, with its tongue out, waiting for Hermione to stand up,

When she stood, Padfoot started to run in circles around her legs,

_"Hermione, Please pet me…." _Padfoot was saying as it stopped and he sat, then he wagged his tail again, then Hermione sense that he wanted to be pet, she started to pet him, touching his head going to his ear, then she got down to his back, as she reached the sweet spot, Padfoot started to moved his legs up and down, Hermione chuckled, then she stopped, Padfoot only looked at her,

Then Hermione noticed that Padfoot saw his wagging tail, he was now readying himself in a hop, then he run in circles trying to catch his tail, Hermione laughed, Padfoot stopped then he turned into human again,

"Enjoying yourself in my Animagus form, Hermione….?" Sirius asked, then he hugged her,

"You look so cute…" Hermione said, then she pinched Sirius' Cheeks, making him look funny,

"I think I'll just make my animagus form permanent?" Sirius said,

"Are you serious?" Hermione said,

"Yes I am, who do you think I am?" Sirius said, then they laughed,

Then three days later, they went to the borrow, to visit the others, and also Victor was now coming, Hermione was so excited, that made Sirius jealous, they reached the borrow, they saw Harry and Ron playing wizards chess,

"Hey Harry, Hey Ron!" Sirius greeted them, then he went beside them,

"I heard krum will visit.." Harry Said, Sirius just nodded,

"That git, just make sure Sirius that he won't charm Hermione away from you.." Ron said angrily,

Sirius gulped nervously as he heard that…. He felt like he wanted to take Hermione to a far far away place….

"I'll make sure he won't…" Sirius said back, while looking at Hermione, whose been talking happily to Mrs. Weasely,

"So, Viktor will come, before lunch, and have lunch with us…" Harry said,

"That's hard to miss.." Ron said angrily,

Hermione went to Sirius, she kissed his cheeks, and she watched Harry and Ron Play, then she saw the knight attacking the the other knight, which made it shattered in to pieces,

"Sirius, I'll just help Mrs. Weasely cook the food…" She said while smiling widely to Sirius,

"And make sure its delicious so that Viktor Krum will like it.." Ron said in disgust, Hermione just frowned, then she went to Mrs. Weasely,

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

It was already 10:00, Harry and Sirius were talking, Ron was with George and Fred, Hermione and Mrs. Weasely were setting up the table, then Snape came, making Sirius jump,

"Welcome Severus!" Molly greeted,

"Hi Molly" He said, then he eyed on Hermione, "Ms. Granger…." He was cut off by Sirius,

"That's Black, Snivellus!"

He ignored Sirius, who just went beside Hermione, "Ms. Granger could we talk…. Privately…." His voice was ice cold, making Hermione Shiver, Sirius blocked Hermione's way,

"Don't worry Sirius, I'll be fine.." she said, then she kissed Sirius on the cheek, then she went to Snape, and they apparated,

They reached his room, inside Hogwarts, she saw a table with two glasses of red wine, and they sat,

"What do you want, Snape?" Hermione asked,

"Even though your husband forbid you, you still came, Hermione.." He said, he was smiling but Hermione didn't return the smile, then she asked again, "What do you want Snape?"

"Why do you continue, your relation with Black, Hermione? Back then you didn't want to Marry him, But now you're kissing each other?! What Happened?" He asked her, clenching his fist,

"Why? Is it wrong? Is it wrong that I do THAT to my husband? Huh, Severus?" She said, she felt her anger building up,

"It isn't right, That's not right…. You were supposed to be acting, not making it true to life..!" Snape said, he raised his voice a little higher,

"What if I said that I am in-love with Sirius Black, Do you care?" Hermione said furiously,

"Yes I care, And you're in-love with him? You were supposed to be mine…" Snape said while pointing on Hermione, his face harden, his teeth gritting,

"For the last time, Even if the marriage law was not made, I would not like you, and I will be never be yours! And this conversation is OVER!" She said angrily, How dare he say that to her husband, he does not know anything, She turned around, and started to walk, but then Snape took her arms, and he pulled her, he kissed her lips hard, pushing his tongue on her mouth, Hermione was fighting back, As Snape got down to her neck,

"Severus Snape! Stop!" She was shouting, but snape continued, He was biting and licking Hermione's neck, and some Hickeys started to become red,

"Snape, of you don't stop, I'll never forgive you, for the rest of my life, I'm not giving a warning, but this is promise !" She shoued, Snape stopped, letting her go, Because the one last thing that he couldn't take is, Hermione not forgiving him…..

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

Hermione look at him furiously, then she walked away then she apparated, living Snape alone, She tried to hide the bruises in her neck and also the hickeys,

Sirius saw Hermione, and he went to her,

"Oh Merlin! I thought what happened to you love!" Sirius said, then he hugged her tightly, Hermione hugged back,

"Don't worry I'm fine, Snape just went beserk again, about us.." Hermione Said to him while looking at his face, she saw a hair on Sirius' Face, she pushed it on the side,

"Don't worry about him love, He's crazy.." Sirius said, But he noticed some bite marks on Hermione's neck, which made his go red in fury,

"Hermione, don't tell me, Snape tried to rape you…." He said in a hissing voice, Hermione didn't replied, Sirius took it as a yes,

"Damn, that Snivellus! Fuck him, I am going to murder that freak!" Sirius shouted, making Hermione, and the others flinched

"No Sirius!" Hermione blocked the angry man, from getting away,

"Wha-Whats wrong, Sirius!?" Harry said worriedly, he didn't know whats happening, Sirius removed Hermione's hair on her neck, revealing the bite marks and Hickeys on her neck, Sirius was angry, No, Furious,

"Sirius Black calm down!" Molly shouted, "Hermione, dear, did Snape did this to you?"

Hermione just nodded, making Ginny gasped, While Remus andTonks, went near Sirius, and they tried to calm him,

"I swear, If Snivellus, tries to get his hands again on Hermione, I swear to Merlin that I am going to murder him!" Sirius said,

"Calm down mate…" Remus only said, They knew that Hermione was now Sirius' territory, As a dog, he can't let that happen to his mate, But Hermione was so nice,

"Sirius, love, just for now, Let Snape, He's furious, And please calm down, dear don't worry…" Hermione said, then she reached for his face then she kissed the top of his nose, making him calm down a bit, "Don't worry Mrs. Weasely, Remus, Harry and Tonks, I'll take of Sirius…We'll go to his room, Just call us if Viktor comes…"

They went to his room, Sirius sat on his bed, pulling Hermione on his lap,

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked,

"Yeah…." He said, As he nuzzled her ear, making her moan, then he licked her earlobe,

"Oh Sirius…" She moaned,

"If snivellus done that to you, I don't know what will I do, I am the only one who could do that to you Hermione…." He whispered on her ear, he was turning her on,

Sirius placed Hermione on the bed, making her lay flat on the bed, he started to lick her neck, to her collarbone, Hermione arched as she moaned, her arms snaked on his neck, as Sirius was going down to her cleavage, he removed her blouse, and he reached for the clasp of her bra, then he removed it, he saw the sight of her creamy breast, he took one nipple on his mouth, he devoured it, then he took the other nipple, he bit it, Hermione reached for her wand, on her pocket, she pointed the wand on the door, she was moaning, her breath was frantic, than ever as Sirius reached her stomach, then she murmured the silencing spell, she felt Sirius' fingers removing her pants, then her panty, Sirius stopped, then he removed his T-shirt, then his pants,

He started to lick Hermione's pussy, making her shout at the sensation, Her hands were on his hair, clenching it,

"Sirius, yes!"

Sirius' tongue went to Hermione little clit, sucking on it, licking it, biting it, as he entered a single digit on her pussy, making moan even louder, the louder Hermione moans, the more arouse he gets, Hermione felt her orgasm getting nearer,

"Sirius, Don't stop! I am going to- AHHHHHH!" She shouted, as Sirius felt Hermione's orgasm, cover his finger, making him smirk, he licked on it,

"So delicious…" Sirius just said, then he kissed Hermione, roughly, then his tongue entered her mouth, their tongues were in rhythm, While down at Sirius' pants, Sirius' cock was now throbbing hard, Hermione felt it on her cunt, making her blush a little, she sat up,

"Sirius sit.." Hermione said, then Sirius did so,

Hermione removed his boxers slowly, then his hard throbbing cock was revealed, Sirius kicked his boxers out of his feet, then Hermione got between his legs, then she started to lick his manhood, making Sirius groan, His hand went to her hair, gripping it tightly, as Hermione took Sirius in her mouth, then she shoved it until his cock reached her throat, then she started to go up and down,

"Fuck Hermione, Fuck…." Sirius shouted, as she hummed, on how big Sirius was,

Hermione continued, as Sirius started thrusting inside her mouth, making her moan, Her wonderful fingers went on Sirius Balls, massaging it,

"Jesus…" Sirius whispered, Hermione felt so good, His movements became fast, As Hermione tasted his Salty Precum, she drank it,

Sirius stood up, he took Hermione back to the bed, she laid flat, then Sirius looked at her body,

"You're so fucking beautiful Hermione!" He said to her, as he positioned himself in her entrance then he slowly entered her,

"Ah" He said it like a prayer, as he started to thrust inside her, they kissed each other, Battle of the tongues is happening,

"Umf…." Hermione moaned, as Sirius, suddenly deepen the kiss and the thrust,

Sirius was in heaven, being with Hermione, making love with Hermione was the best, she was perfect, her body and his body was perfect for each other….. As he made his moves faster, and faster by the moment, their moans was heard all around the room, Except outside….

"Hermione, I'm going to come….!" Sirius said, grunting,

"Oh don't stop, I'm near…" Hermione was having her second Orgasm, They shouted when they release, Sirius poured his semen inside her womb, They are sweaty, Sirius kissed her forehead.

They heard a knock on the door, It was Harry,

"Sirius, Hermione, Victor is now here.."

"We will be downstairs, Just a minute." Sirius shouted,

Hermione performed a simple cleaning spell, then with a flick of her wand, they were dressed, they went downstairs, then they saw Viktor,

"Viktor!" Hermione shouted, then she ran to him, then jumped, then she hugged him,

"Hermione! I missed you!" Viktor said, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, And you How are you?" She asked as she released from the hug, While Sirius was watching them, Hermione was smiling wide while looking at Krum, Molly could see that he is really jealous,

"Sirius!" Molly whispered,

"What?" Sirius replied,

"Be nice with the guest… For Hermione.."

"I'll try, But don't expect much!" Sirius said, glaring at Viktor Krum,

"Viktor, I like you to meet my Husband, Sirius Black." Hermione said, while smiling,

"Oh pleasure to meet you, Mr. Black" Viktor said,

"Oh yes pleasure to meet you too.." Sirius said, while looking at the boy, forcing a smile, deep inside he wanted to kill the boy,

_"Oh yes pleasure to meet you, I want to kill you Viktor Krum…." _Sirius thought,

They were about to eat lunch, Harry and Ron, and the Twins talked to Sirius,

"Blimey Sirius, Krum is really taking Hermione's Attention.." Fred said,

"I think he will ask her for a dinner, No… May be a date.." George said, but then Sirius Glared at him badly, "I was just joking…"

"Don't tell me, he's going to sit beside Hermione?" Sirius asked angrily,

"Yeah his going to sit beside her, alright.." Ron said, Harry only gave a worried look,

Then they all sat down, Viktor sat beside Hermione, He's on the left, While Sirius also beside Hermione, he's on the right side, Hermione's Between the two, You could feel the tension between the three,

"Uh-oh" Fred said while sniggering,

Hermione's attention was all over Viktor, While Sirius was releasing a very black Aura all over the room, Hermione decided to speak up while the food was magically floating through their table,

"So Viktor, When is you next Quidditch match?"

"Maybe after two months, I don't who is the Competitor, But I want you all to come.." Viktor said, Hermione smiled, Sirius frowned even more,

Then Mrs. Weasely came by and sat on her chair, beside Mr. Weasely,

"Lets Start the feast, And Viktor dear, don't be shy to eat, Eat a lots, We all know that you traveled long." Mrs. Weasely said,

Viktor thanked the woman, as they heard Remus cleared his throat, then Hermione saw that Remus was looking at her, and he was pointing on Sirius, Hermione looked at her Husband, who really looked pissed, He was clenching his hand, She sigh,

She took his hand, Sirius gaze went to Hermione, "You're Angry, I know you're pissed, But just this day Sirius, Viktor's a guest, Don't worry, Always remember that you are the only one that I love, And if you pass the day, I'll give you a reward.."Hermione Whispered,

Sirius became calm, his face became calm, it didn't show any anger, When remus saw this, he was now relieved,

"And May I ask what reward is it..?" Sirius whispered, seductively,

"Oh you'll see.." Hermione Whispered back,

Sirius smiled again, as Hermione had started to converse with Viktor,

"Wotcha, Sirius" Tonks said while chewing a broccoli, "You smiled again.."

"Why wouldn't I smile?" Sirius said, as he took a beef, Remus and Tonks just looked at each other, confused,

Until the lunch was finished, Sirius was forced to be okay, just to receive his wonderful reward,

He was watching Hermione and Viktor, his temper was rising up again, Remus, Harry, and Ron was watching him, he might just attack the boy,

"So this is good bye Hermione.." Viktor said,

"Yeah, Thanks for giving us such great time with you…" Hermione said while smiling,

"No, I should be the one whose thanking Mione.."

"Well Anyways, Good luck for the next Quidditch game..!" Hermione said cheekily, while on her back was a very Angry Sirius, whose clenching his fist and turning red in the same time, and he's eyeing Krum, Viktor saw his reaction making him smile,

"Why are you smiling like that Viktor?" Hermione asked,

"I'll whisper something to you…" Viktor said, Hermione went close to Viktor, Her ear over his mouth, Sirius saw this, he was now really Jealous, _"No Sirius, Remember your reward from your wife" _He remembered, They were whispering at each other,

_"You know Hermione, Your Husband is really protective of you, I can see that he is really angry, and he is resisting his temper because you asked him to, He's a good husband, I can trust you to him.." _Victor whispered,

_"Yeah I know, His temper is really bad. And yeah he's a good husband!" _ She whispered back, Then they laughed loudly, enough for the others to hear, making Sirius curse,

"Good bye Hermione, We'll see each other again" Viktor said,

"Yeah good bye!" Hermione said back, Then Viktor took her hand, and he kissed the back of her hand,

Then Sirius burst out, he took his wand, "WHY YOU! I'll Kill y- ump grrrp nummm!" Sirius mumbled, Remus cut him off with his hand, then he took his wand, then harry and ron got a grip on his arms, he was struggling,

Hermione watch as Viktor disapperated, when she turned around, she saw Harry and Ron gripping on Sirius' arms, Remus covering Sirius' mouth, and he has also took his wand,

"Um? What are you doing?" Hermione asked, then they had let go of Sirius, Sirius spoke up first, he was doing his Infamous Puppy eyes,

"Nothing love, We were just playing, but they got carried away…. Ha Ha Ha!" Sirius said, then his laugh died slowly,

"Ohhhh… I see…!" Hermione said,

Sirius went eside Hermione, then he said, "Where is my reward?"

"Later you'll see it.." Hermione said while smiling, then she tip toed. So that she can reach Sirius cheeks,

"Muah!" Hermione kissed Sirius on the cheeks, then she went inside the kitchen,

Sirius touched his cheeks, he was like a goofy man that is totally in-love,

"That's why I love her, heh…" Sirius just said, Remus, Harry and Ron, just Sigh…

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

Chapter 9 COMPLETE! Whew! It took me weeks to finish this chapter, but anyways, I'll accept your reviews anytime and, if I have some mistakes I am sorry, Anyways, thanks for reading! :D


	10. The sweet reward and the Shocking new

Sorry for the late Update, I'm getting ready for the next Story, actually it's a story about SiriusXOC, The girl's name is Tiffania, I don't know why, but I think its just Ze feels.. Hihihi :) But anyway I can't believe that I reached the 10th chapter… Who wondered?

And also, I am going to, post this story on Wattpad, just for reference, you know…

I need more Ideas, You the reader of this now is free to give some reviews and give some Ideas…! :) And Specially!~

I don't owe Harry Potter, Or Sirius and Hermione, (But I wish I own Draco, Sirius 3) and The other characters, J.K Rowling owes them! :3

Enjoy!

O~o~O~o~ O~o~O~o~ O~o~O~o~ O

**The sweet reward and the Shocking news!**

After that Krum git went out of this house, and Sirius hoped that he won't go back here, and see Hermione, And he was happy because her is going to receive his reward!

Hermione was just Helping Molly, But after that, They will go back to our flat, and have his sweetest reward, He was with Remus and Harry, they were talking about Tonks, Ginny and specially Hermione,

"So, Remus, How's Tonks?" Harry Asked, He was curious,

"Well, she's been moody, and irritated, loves sour things, and she has cravings, I dunno what happening with her" Remus said,

"Oh-Uh…." Sirius just said, with a grin on his face, looking at his best pal,

"What's wrong Padfoot?" asked Remus, he was confused,

"Don't you remember, when Lily was Pregnant with Harry, She was so moody, so so bossy, irritated, She loves sour things, and she has cravings…. " Sirius just said, Harry was just listening, but that's true, women could be like that when they are pregnant,

"You're gotta be kidding me!" Remus said, he was shocked, he hadn't realized that,

"Nymphadora might be pregnant….. And you're the FATHER…." Sirius said,

"DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA! SIRIUS BLACK!" Tonks screamed, her hair turning red,

"Okay, okay…." Sirius only replied back, his cousin was on rage, "So are you preggie cousin, You're husband here, is getting nervous…"

"Are you pregnant, Tonks?" Harry asked, he was kinda excited,

While remus on the Other side is waiting for her answer, he was excited, in the same time nervous, and his nervousness and excitement got worse went Tonks smiled,

"Yes, I am pregnant, 2 months, and the doctor said, it's a baby boy…" Tonks said happily, looking at her husband,

Remus was so happy, his mouth formed a big smile, he held his wife on his arms, then he hugged her,

"Oh god! I am going to be a father!" He said, so happy, that he jumped [Wow],

"Congrats, mooney!" Sirius just said,

"Congratulations, Remus, I am so happy for you two!" Harry said, tapping tha back of his former professor, then the heard foot steps, coming from the kitchen, than Sirius lay down,

"Guys, if its Hermione, just don't say a word, just say that I am sleeping…" then he lay down, hugging a pillow, he closed his eyes, then he pretended,

"Hey guys! Hi Tonks!" Hermione greeted happily,

"Wotcha Hermione! I have good news for you! I am pregnant, two months, baby boy!" She said, then Hermione just gave a wide smile,

"Oh my god! Congratulations Tonks, I am so Happy for ya!" Hermione just shouted, " And congrats Remus! You're going to be a wonderful father to your child!"

"thanks Hermione!" Remus just said,

Hermione was looking for Sirius,

"Where is Sirius?" Hermione asked,

"He's ASLEEP!" Harry said, then he felt that Sirius kicked him,

"Oh how adorable!" Hermione said with sarcasm,

"Yeah I know, while remus and I were talking he just fell asleep!" Harry said, again with sarcasm with his voice, and again, he receive a kick,

Hermione kneeled down, and she touched Sirius face, she saw Sirius' face twitching, forcing himself not to smile, what she did, she pinched his nose, After 5 seconds,

"Haaaaaaaagggggggggghhhhh, Air! Oxygen! Can't breathe! " Sirius just shouted, gasping for air, They all laugh, except Sirius,

"Thought you could fool me? Never Sirius Black.." Hermione said while smiling, looking at Sirius,

Sirius just pouted, "So are you finish helping Molly?" Sirius asked,

"Yeah, Ready to go home?" Hermione asked him,

"YES! I mean yes certainly, I am really tired of watching you being with krum…." Sirius said,

Hermione and tonks laughed, while Remus and Harry sigh,

"Okay, Harry, Remus, Tonks, were home, please tell the others that we already went home." Hermione said, smiling,

"Okay Hermione, Sirius, Take care!" Tonks said, with a wide smiling face,

O~o~O~o~ O~o~O~o~ O~o~O~o~ O

They went out, and they dissaperated, Sirius was really excited,

When they got home, they instantly went to the bedroom,

"You know Hermione, Since Tonks said, about her Pregnancy, I realized that I want a child, with you.." Sirius said, seductively while Hermione was changing her clothes,

"Really? How many?" Hermione asked, with her right hand on her waist, and looking at Sirius, Sirius just smiled, then he went to her, he hugged her, then he nibbled her ear,

"I dunno, 10 or 20?" He said jokingly, Then Hermione playfully slapped his chest,

"Sirius!"

"I was just joking, maybe 3.." Sirius said honestly and Seriously,

"Oh, then, your are the one who should get pregnant not me…" Hermione said with sarcasm in her voice,

"Not a chance! That's a woman's responsibility!" Sirius said, while kissing Hermione's neck,

"hmmmm…" Hermione hummed when she felt Sirius going down to her chest, he was cupping her breast, then he slowly removed her shirt, he threw it, he removed her bra, Hermione's hand went into his shoulder, while Sirius was going down to her stomach, her legs were giving up, she can't stand properly, she felt like she was melting,

She felt Sirius' slim fingers went to the lace band of her shorts and panties, He slowly remove it down to her ankles, Hermione kicked it off, Sirius chuckled, Sirius opened her legs, She leaned on the wall, Sirius opened her opening, and he started to lick it, Hermione was about to fall, but Sirius put her legs on his shoulder, Hermione was moaning loud as she can, making Sirius smirk, She was so wet, making Sirius growl in pleasure, She was leaning hard on the wall,

"Sirius,Ah don't stop! I'm about to release!" Hermione shouted,

Sirius tongue glidded up and down in her pussy, his tongue slowly entered her, then he licked her clit,

"Siriussssss!" Hermione shouted, as she came, then Sirius put Hermione on the floor, as he removed his clothings, He released himself, as Hermione just looked at him, as he was positioning himself in her entrance, then with one thrust he entered her, making Hermione shout, but the pain subsided, as Sirius crushed his lips over hers, The battling of the tongues started, Hermione was moaning in his mouth, Sirius just grin at this, he was eating her moans, his thrusts got faster and harder my the minute,

"Sirius" Hermione moaned,

"Hermione, I love you.." Sirius said, as he leaned down he hugged her waist, and his face on her neck, kissing it, nipping it, and sucking it, Sirius came inside Hermione, making them two, shout,

Sirius fell Beside Hermione on the floor, leaning their backs on the wall,

"Merlin that was amazing.." Hermione said, breathlessly, Sirius just smiled, and he kissed her forehead,

"You know Sirius I haven't got to read the Daily Prophet.." Hermione said, looking at Sirius, as she started to touch his face,

"Yeah, Rita might written bad something about us…" Sirius said,

O~o~O~o~ O~o~O~o~ O~o~O~o~ O

Then they quickly got up, and started to dress, then they went downstairs, Hermione called one of the house elves, and asked for a Daily prophet copy, then it quickly appeared in front her, and gave the copy and she thanked the elf, then it smiled then it disappeared, Sirius was on the kitchen making her a tea,

Hermione looked at the copy, her eyes widen, shocked, as Sirius got back, He saw a shocked Hermione,

"Love whats wrong?" Sirius asked worriedly,

"Nothing…." She suddenly Dropped the newspaper and she went up stairs,

Sirius looked at the newspaper, he saw the front page,

**"DRACO MALFOY COMES BACK AFTER ONE YEAR OF VACATION, AND DRACO MALFOY AND ASTORIA GREENGRASS BROKE UP?!"**

_The Son of the infamous death eater, Draco Malfoy, has came back, from the Philippines, saying that, the people from the Philippines are really nice and Hospitable, He had a nice vacation, after suffering a big trauma, over the war, he decided to have some time for himself,_

_But the shocking news is, He broke up with his girlfriend Astoria Greengrass, they had two years of a wonderful relationship, But what happened, He says,_

_"Astoria hasn't got over with Vincent Crabbe, with their relationship, she just used me, She doesn't love me, so it's not wonderful, and I don't love her."_

_It was really shocking but still we have to accept it, and he also said,_

_"I came back from my long vacation, just to win the woman of my dreams, We had a misunderstanding, which made us broke up, I love her truly, And now that the Law for muggleborns has been set, I am ready to Marry her, and love her…"_

_We asked him when did he had this relationship and how long._

_"Well we were on Six year, I started courted her, loving her… But when we reached 21, we had a misunderstanding, which led us to broke up, We had 5 years of sweet and wonderful relationship, And now to retrieve her, I must win her heart again…"_

_How sweet of Draco Malfoy, We asked who is she, But He didn't say who the lucky girl is…. but sooner or later we will know!_

Sirius was shocked, about the article, about his cousin, Who might she be and why is Hermione acting like that…..

He needs to know!

O~o~O~o~ O~o~O~o~ O~o~O~o~ O

Oh uh, who is the girl? What will happen?

(I'm full of surprises aren't I) Stay tuned!

Thanks for reading! :)


	11. Good news & Bad news & Hermione's Love

Hi! Hello guys! This is the eleventh chapter of this unusual story…!

Sakura Lisel- Here's the bummer in the story, Um Hermione was kinda shocked when his Loated professor from first to Seventh year IS courting her, Well, Hermione didn't really answered Snape with a yes, her answer was "I will think about it", And also, Why did the law, only affected Muggleborns and pureblood, is because the Ministry wanted the blood to be well, or in short, they don't want muggleborns to sprout in so easily, They will chose, Purebloods and Half-bloods to be more, than the Muggleborns… And also about Ginny and Harry, Just read this chapter…. :) And About The boys who liked Hermione, Actually, Hermione was NOT cheating on snape, because of the fact that Hermione never said yes to him, Hermione never approved about having a relationship with Snape, It was kinda, you know, wrong for her, since he treated her so bad in her past, And it was a surprise that he actually liked her…. And Sirius on the other side, was because of the Law making her fall in love with him, Unlike Snape who is forcing her to love him, Inshort, Sirius has a warm, sweet, Gentle, love, which Hermione liked, while, Snape has an obsessed love on Hermione, Because of the fact that He lost Lily with James… And yeah, Hermione is really lucky to have boys, wanting to Marry her, And they are hot[LOL]! And I think Age doesn't matter, when it comes to love, And I think Hermione and Sirius, does suit for each other….!

I am a shipper of DraMione, SnapeMione, and SiriuslyMione, and other characters, XD

And! I don't owe Harry Potter, J.K Rowling Owes them! And God! Hermione is Lucky in this story!

Enjoy!

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

**Good new & Bad news and Hermione's love**

In Hermione's Reaction, Sirius knows that something's not Right, She was in total shock… Sirius was Worried by his Wife, who just looked frantic, Shocked, Etc…. And now she is upstairs, maybe she is sulking, or in total madness..

Sirius needs some information, He wrote a letter , saying that he will go to the borrow, because he forgotten something, he placed it in the kitchen table, he went outside and Dissaperated, He reached the Borrow, Ron was sitting on the couch, with Fred and George,

"Hey!" Sirius greeted the boys,

"Hey, Sirius, Watcha doing in here?" Fred asked,

"I need to know…" He said, then he took a chair from the kitchen, and he dragged it through the living room, "Is there something Between Hermione, And Cousin Draco?" He asked, Ron gulped, and Fred and George was forcing a smile, it seems that the words can't come out of their mouth,

"Speak up" Sirius said, and Ron opened his mouth Slowly,

"Hermione and Malfoy were in a Relationship, since 6th year, and they just broke up, a year ago…" Ron said nervously, he was gasping for air, "They were both Sixteen that time, when Malfoy started to court Hermione, He regretted all the things he said to Hermione and he also shown that he changed after that Crazy war. At First Harry and I didn't approved, but Sooner and later, we approved, that they are for each other, that they can be together even though their blood is different, Everyday, they were chatting, loving each other, but they hadn't had sex, because of the fact that Malfoy was afraid losing Hermione…"

Sirius looked at him curiously, thirsty for information, "Then?"

"Malfoy was always on her side, they were sweet, it was like they were a perfect couple, Everytime it was Hermione's Birthday, he always had this Enormous cake, really expensive….Their relationship was so Perfect so wonderful, Until…."

"Until what?" Sirius asked, He was looking at them as slowly, Ron turned his head down, and he looked at the ground and he looked back at Sirius,

"U-until, there was a big Misunderstanding, really huge, Malfoy heard about someone, courting Hermione, and there was one girl who…ruined Hermione on Draco, She said bad things, really bad things about Hermione, she said, that Hermione had flirt with her courter, that she had sex with her courter, and said, that Hermione said, that He would rather have, her courter, than Malfoy…" He gasped for air, Sirius listened to him, the story got worse, and he's sure that it will get worst, But one thing got into his mind, "Who is the girl?", He asked Ron,

"Who is this girl?"

"Astoria, Astoria Greengrass, She was mean awful, And it was a rumor that She only wanted to date Malfoy for his huge! Huge! Money!, As Astoria said that all bad things to Malfoy…. Malfoy went here at the borrow, he was Furious, Hermione was in here, Malfoy started to shout at her, Saying she was a flirt, that she was just using him, We thought he had gone mental!, They started screaming, shouting, and cursing at each other, they fought inside her room, until Malfoy got out of her room and he dissaperated, we saw Hermione, frozen while standing, she looked at us, then she started to cry, she slowly, said, that they broke up… It was awful, while you were at your vacation, she never ate, she never slept, luckily she moved on, and we just heard that Draco and Astoria were together, they went to the Philippines and started their relationship, But Hermione, didn't attempt to have any relationship any more, Until we heard that Astoria was the one who ruined her, We were furious, but Hermione just let her, You know,You are lucky that Hermione Loved you, even she was traumatize… " Ron replied, Sirius was surprised, so surprised, he didn't know Hermione was this traumatized, there was a knot on his chest, it was so tight, Knowing Hermione, His Hermione, got locked up in that Situation,

"I am really Lucky, That Hermione and I love each other, When she saw the copy of the Daily Prophet, she was shocked, Frozen actually, I asked her if she's alright, she said she was fine, But I knew there was Something wrong about her, So that's why…"

"Sirius, Draco Malfoy will do anything just to Have Hermione back, Remember that, He is rich Powerful,.." Said George, who finally spoken up, "You will have to fight for her…"

"I know, But What can he do..?" Sirius asked,

"Pay the ministry and Annul your marriage…" A boy said in the back of him, he wheeled around and saw Harry, with Ginny, they were happy smiling like idiots,

"What happened?" Sirius asked,

"the ministry said, if your relationship is Pureblood to Pureblood, it is accepted, even without the approval of the Ministry, But is Half blood to Pureblood, you need the approval, and the ministry said yes, about our relationship!" Ginny said, squealing, like a 13 year old girl,

"Wow, Congrats.." Fred Said, happy,

"By the way Sirius, Draco has already heard about your marriage, to Hermione, He's mad angry about it….He's trying to pay the Ministry, The ministry said that It can't be broke, because of the fact that You and Hermione are IN LOVE with each other…" Harry Said, looking at his godfather, Sirius was angry, very angry,

"So he wants Hermione back, He's a jerk, he believed a lie, which made Him and Hermione, broke up, and he had a relationship, with the one who ruined Hermione, He's a bastard! A bastard, A Jerk! Hermione is already traumatized! I won't let him…!" Sirius shouted,

"You still don't know Sirius, Malfoy's are very Powerful… " Ron said, looking worried,

"So where's Hermione?" Ginny asked,

"She's at our flat, sulking, I dunno, She was very shocked about the news…" Sirius said, then he looked at the window,

"I sure she is, After Draco Said that to the daily prophet, I think she is afraid…. That you and her, might broke up" Harry said at his god father,

Sirius looked at Harry, "Never! I love Hermione, Hermione is my life, If I lose her, I might die…" He stopped for a moment, then he continued, "And if my looney cousin, gets her, I will never have a second thought to kill him!" Sirius said, loud and clear, then he stood up, and went outside, he got enough information, then he dissaperated, Harry and the others new, that this is a big big trouble!

Sirius reached the flat, with Hermione on the kitchen table, drinking her tea, She looked up, she saw Sirius,

"Hey!" Hermione said, with a smiling face,

"Hey love…" Sirius said, as he sat across her, Hermione was looking at him,

"Whats wrong Sirius?" Hermione asked,

"I knew what has happened between you and my cousin Draco…" Sirius said, while looking at her, she froze instantly,

"Who told you?" Her voice was calm, she was not angry,

"Ron… I asked him, at first he didn't want to tell me, but he gave up… I'm sorry, Love… For what happened.." Sirius said, with a sad expression in his face,

"You don't need to be sorry, It's not your fault, No one here is to blame, It just went into Circles that's all.." Hermione said looking at her husband, she got a hold of his hand, Sirius massage her palm, with his thumb,

"I know you were traumatized, and I know what Astoria did…" Sirius said…

"I know, but past is past, I had gotten over Draco, more than everything, thanks to you…" She reached his face, she cupped it,

She continued, "I was so darn sad, frustrated, with myself, I have loved Draco so much, that's the only reason why I hadn't answered Snape with a yes, Because I was true to Draco, But Astoria she ruined everything, I thought I could never move on, with the pain in my chest, Loving him was everything to me, But Until I got Married, and Became a black, that's where I realized that I could move on, and love again, And it was you, Sirius… You made me realized it, You are sweet, so nice so gentle, that's why I love you, more than everything…." Hermione said, with tears falling from her eyes, Sirius heard the words loud and clear, She said it truthfully, Happiness bloomed in his heart, in his stomach, as he stood and went to her, he leaned and he kissed her,

"I won't ever go back to Draco, Sirius, I swear with my whole life, as you and God as my witness, I swear that I will love you.." Hermione said she was crying..

"And even though you had a terrible past… I would accept it, everything to your every detail, I swear to You and to God , that I will, Sirius Black, will love you forever…" Sirius said, his tears falling from his eyes, Hermione smiled at this, she hugged his husband..

"You are my everything Sirius…" Hermione said to him,

"You are also my everything thing.." Sirius said at her,

"I love you"

"I love you too, Sirius.."

Then they kissed…..

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

11th chapter COMPLETE!

I know, I know, About Ginny and Harry, I'm sorry guys, I know it's unfair, but I ship them also…(I'm such a devil!) AHAHA! Anyways, Thanks for reading hope you enjoy and Stay tuned! :)

~MaCherie21


	12. The Bitter Memory

This is the 12th chapter, I have a big confession, When I am typing my chapters or stories, I don't usually remember the story, I would just ask myself, What did I typed or, what did I just did with the story, It feels like my hands are moving in what I am thinking…

Well, that's very disturbing, Magic has something to do with this, I might be under the Imperio or something, nahhh!

I'm just exaggerating…. And I have a fever….

I don't owe harry Potter, J.K rowling owes them…

Enjoy!

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

**The Bitter Memory**

Three days has past, and there are no signs of Draco, Sirius was getting ready, while Hermione was still nervous, What if Draco ruin her, and say bad things about her to Sirius, and Sirius will get mad at her, and they will broke up,

Her eyes watered, and tears fell into her pale cheeks, as she remembered everything that has happened,

_(Flashback)_

_Hermione was with Ron and Harry in the borrow, they were talking about their gifts to the twins, who will have their birthday, in three weeks time, until suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door,_

_It was Draco,_

_His face was Red, she knew that he was angry,_

_"Draco, Whats wrong?" Hermione asked him,_

_"Don't you Draco me! You are cheating on my back aren't you woman!" Draco said at her, Angry and furious, She didn't even know what he was talking about,_

_"What are you saying?" Hermione asked again, this time Draco spoke a little louder,_

_"You are cheating on me, with your courter! Aren't you Hermione?! You're flirting, with your new courter!" _

_Hermione on the other side, was now mad angry, after he said the word "Flirting"_

_"Draco Malfoy, that's now below the belt! Have you gone mental, Why would I cheat on you…?!" Hermione said,_

_"Oh please Hermione, don't tell me you're innocent! Everybody knew about it! Except me, You… You Slut!" Draco Shouted at her, Hermione was dumbfounded, as her anger grew, her fist clenched,_

_"So now am a Slut! How dare you! You don't know the truth Draco Malfoy, you just went somewhere, then you heard something then you foolishly believed those lies!?" Hermione shouted at him,_

_"You just used me! You never loved me!" Draco said, hurt,_

_"If I just used you, I would have broken up with you a long time ago! You are going Mental!" Hermione shouted,_

_As the fight got worst, Hermione couldn't stand it, what was happening to Draco? He was accusing her, with hurtful words,_

_The fight went on and on, Until Draco shouted, "this relationship is over!"_

_Hermione was dumb struck, as Draco left her room, and dissaperated, the weasely's saw her, and they comforted her…_

_(End of the flash back)_

Hermione remembered every single bit, of him, He can do anything, just to take back what he wanted… But now, she loved Sirius, And she can never go back to normal is she lose him, Again,

Sirius saw his wife, crying, Sirius hugged her, he comforted her,

"Don't worry love I'll be here for you…" Sirius said, his heart was like being pierce into smaller Pieces, Damn Draco, If only he hadn't shown up,

Sirius knows that Hermione is afraid, that the same things might happen, that Draco might confront me, and ruin her to me,

"Sirius, I'm scared…" Hermione whispered, still crying,

"Don't worry, I know you Hermione, and I love you.." Sirius said, that regained Hermione's smile,

Until they heard a pop outside, It could be anyone, and it knocked it was not a close friend,

"Hermione! Anyone!" A voice said, It was Draco,

Now Hermione's body is shaking, terrified, then Sirius stood up, then he opened the door,

"Hello Cousin, Draco"

"Hello Cousin, Sirius, Where's Granger?" Draco asked, he was angry,

"That's Black for your Information" Sirius said calmly,

"For me she's not a Black, she will be a Malfoy!"Draco said,

"Oh really? She's going to be a Malfoy, After you said, that she's a Flirt, A cheater, then you had a relationship with the girl who said bad things to her, I don't think so Cousin!" Sirius replied back, now his voice was higher,

"And she's going to stay with a Playboy, Oldman like you? She'll be miserable!" said Draco, His eyes filled with Fury and hatred for his cousin,

"How dare you!" Sirius pointed his wand at him, at the same time, Draco pointed his, Hermione looked at the two,

"NO!" Hermione shouted, as she went running to them, she went in between them, they lowered their wands, Draco smiled at her,

"Hello Hermione" Draco greeted her, he was happy to see her again, he smiled at her, but to his disappointment, she didn't smiled back,

"Hi, Malfoy" Hermione greeted him coldly, she has a pale expression at him,

"Since when did you call me again in my last name.?" Draco asked,

"Since the day, I accepted you as a jerk…" Hermione straightly said, Draco on the other side was hurt,

Hermione turned around to see her husband,

"Sirius are you alright?" She asked, her voice was calm,

"Yeah, I'm alright.." Sirius asked, looking at hemione,

"Why? Why him Hermione, When we can be together again?" Draco said, releasing his tears from his eyes, his gray orbs was filled with sadness,

"Why would I desperately want to be together with someone who thought I was a flirt, and who shouted at me, for believing all the lies that have been said, all about me?" Hermione said, in fury,

"I was a jerk, okay, I know, I'm sorry, I apologize! Just please, come back…" Draco pleaded,

"No, Draco, and Goodbye!" Hermione said,

Hermione closed the door, leaving Draco outside, Draco knew, she won't forgive him, but He will do anything just to bring her back..

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

Sorry for the short story, I can't focus, since I have a fever, But anyways, thanks for reading, I accept reviews, and you could give some ideas! Keep Calm and Stay tuned for Chapter 13!

~Ma Cherie21


	13. Malfoy's Way

I don't owe Harry Potter guys, (Chapter of Silence…) J.K Rowling owes them….

Enjoy!

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

**Malfoy's way**

Who would have taught, that Draco Malfoy was dumped by the girl of his dream, He has his ways,

He called Rita Skeeter, to meet with him, and tell who is the girl of his dreams,

"Draco Malfoy! This is a big big scoop for me!" Rita said happily, thanking the boy, She knew that the boy wanted the girl so much,

"Get you quill ready, I'll give every information you want.." Draco said,

While in the borrow, Hermione and Sirius visited the weasely's , Harry, Remus and Tonks was there,

"Wotcha Sirius! Wotcha Hermione…! Hermione you look pale!" tonks said, looking at the worriedly,

"And you look big.." Sirius answered back, Hermione slapped him in the arms, "Ouch"

Molly Weasely came out of the Kitchen, she went to hug Hermione,

"Hermione, Oh dear, I heard the news, I am sorry.." Molly said, sobbing, for she knew that the felt, when she broke up with Draco,

"Don't be Mrs. Weasely, It's okay, I just wish Draco would just go away, and leave us…" Hermione said, angrily,

"What do you mean dear?" Molly asked,

"Draco went in the flat, saying sorry, for what he did.." Hermione said,

"That bastard!" Ron said, with fury, his ears were turning red,

"Hermione, you should be careful, Draco can do anything with his money, he will do anything just to bring you back." Harry said, while he is holding hands with Ginny,

"I know, And congrats to you two, I heard from Sirius." Hermione forced a smile, just for her friend,

"Anyways, Do you have any news, from Snivellus?" Sirius asked,

"We haven't heard a word from him Sirius, Maybe he is guilty for what he did to Hermione." Remus said,

"He should be!" Sirius said,

While Hermione on the other side, felt a sensation on her stomach, she felt restless, she wanted something to eat, she felt tired, she wanted to sleep, until….

"Mum! The copies of the daily prophet are here!" Percy shouted,

Harry took one,

"Oh no.."

"What? Whats wrong Harry?" ron asked,

"Draco…"

"What's up with Malfoy?"

"Harry read it aloud and clear!" Sirius said,

**Draco Malfoy's Secret girl **_by Rita skeeter_

_Shocking news from our Draco Malfoy, After a wonderful trip from the other country, now here's another one,_

_After a one on one interview with him, we asked who is this really lucky girl, the whom he loves so much that he needed to go back here at the wizarding world,_

_Everyone will be, perplexed, the lucky girl is Hermione Black (nee Granger), the wife of the Famous Sirius Black, How lucky is she, _

_He said, that they had a wonderful Relationship, but they had a big misunderstanding, so childish, It was his fault, But he loves her so much, He says,_

_"I know she is married to my Cousin, Sirius Black, but I will fight for her, I was her first , not him, I will do anything for her, I want her back."_

_How sweet! Draco Malfoy is really head over heels with Mrs. Black, And he also said how the misunderstanding started,_

_"It was all because of Astoria Greengras, to be honest, just to prove Hermione, That I love her truly…. You know Rita, Back then we were young and foolish, and I believed a lie so easily, I broke Hermione's heart, I said foolish things, after that, Astoria said that she would be true to me, not that you-know-what word, and I believed so easily, I was fooslih, really foolish, But, I realized that she used me, she ruined Hermione, so that she can have a big time boy friend, that's why I came back here, to take Hermione and bring back the relationship that was once gone.." _

_But now that, Mr. Malfoy has revealed everything, what would be Mrs. Black's reaction of this..? And also what will be Sirius Black's reaction?_

Sirius gritted his teeth,

"That son of a bitch! I'll kill him! I'll kill him!" Sirius shouted,

"Sirius calm down!" Molly said,

"How could I calm down, when that asshole is wanting my wife, Molly.." Sirius said,

"calm down Sirius, I know draco is going out of the line, but control your temper, please.." Hermione said, making Sirius calm down a bit,

"No one was supposed to be involve in this Situation, I am going to handle this…" Hermione said, Sirius' eyes widen,

"Hermione! What are you talking about!?" Sirius asked her, Is she going out of her mind,

"I am going to the Malfoy Manor.." Hermione said,

"No Hermione! Stay here!" Sirius said sternly,

"No Sirius, I want to, have a peaceful life, without any thing to hurting us. Trust me." Hermione said, with an assuring smile,

"Hermione take this." Sirius handed something to her, it was a ring, "This is a port key, if something happens to you, use this port key, and it lead you straight here.."

"thank you Sirius." She smiled, then she kissed Sirius,

"Good luck Hermione." Molly said,

"Thank you Mrs. Weasely."

"Take care Hermione…" Harry and Ron said, She gave a smile, then she went outside, then she dissaperated,

She landed, in front of the gates of the Malfoy Manor, she went near it,

"Torjours Pur" Hermione Whispered, then the gates opened,

She went inside the house, and went directly in Draco's room,

"Draco.." She knocked,

Draco looked at her, then he smiled, she went inside, then he was about to touch her, when she avoided it,

"Draco stop this, You know it impossible for us…" Hermione said,

"No, You were mine.." Draco said,

"that was Before.."

Draco shooked his head, "Hermione, Please give me a chance.."

"Draco… Please, I'm begging you, If you love me truly, you'll let me with Sirius, the man I love, You will let me be happy, with the one I love the most…." Hermione pleaded,

"I'll let you be, If you give one more favor," Draco said, with hurt on his voice,

"What is it?"

"Kiss me, just one more time.."

Hermione kissed Draco, Draco pulled Hermione on his body, savoring her, loving the feeling, everything second of it, as he pushed his tongue on her mouth, exploring her was the best thing, for him it felt like a dream, but reality stinks, she wasn't his,

His tears fell on by one, Hermione felt it, as Draco kissed her hard, their tongue played, bitter memories played in his mind, he missed her, so damn much, if he could just turn back time,

As they let go, Hermione fixed herself, then she left without saying anything to him, like what he did, It hurt, He only watched her,

Leave the door, and have their separate ways, but, he wanted to let Sirius feel the pain, the pain of losing the one you loved so dearly, He will feel it, He wouldn't bother Hermione, But Sirius, Yes…

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

Oh uh, What will happen, Draco is such a bad boy! :)

Anyways stay tuned!


	14. The Plan & Losing Hermione Black

I am having a Nausea today, whew… :(

I can't focus on my stories, I'm having a really bad week, I hate going to school, It stinks,

Merlin, I cried like a three year old, when J.K Rowling was saying her speech in the last Harry Potter film…!

Well, I don't owe Harry Potter, J.K Rowling Owes them…!

Enjoy!

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

**The Plan & Losing Hermione Black**

Draco was clever as ever, he knew how will his Plan work, His cousin will celebrate after hearing that I gave up, But actually no, It's time for his revenge to come,

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

Hermione apparated in the borrow, she ran inside, Sirius stood up, and saw her happy face,

"He has let me go, Sirius.." Hermione said, looking at her husband,

Sirius smiled, as Hermione ran into him, and hugged him, he was really happy, thank gods, this calls for a celebration,

Sirius had set a plan tonight, that Remus and him, would go in a bar, to celebrate this wonderful news,

"You go Sirius, I am not going… You just enjoy yourself.." Hermione said,

"Okay, But are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine here, Ginny will keep me company." Hermione said looking at his husband's handsome face, then she kissed his lips, then Sirius and Remus, Dissaperated,

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

Draco went to bar, where they went, he saw the Sirius and Remus, on the counter, drinking strong liquor,

"You'll feel the pain cousin.." He thought, as he called someone in his phone, "Go, make him drink lots of liquor, seduce him, but remember nothing will happen, just make it look like…"

Then he saw the girl he was waiting, to go near his cousin,

Sirius was drinking just enough for him to handle, Hermione might not let him sleep if he's to drunk,

Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was a girl, she was blond, blue eyes, big boobs, she is wearing a sexy top, and white shorts, and blue slipper,

"Hey handsome" The girl greeted him, but he didn't answered back, her seduction didn't work on him, for he is for Hermione only,

"Want some more drink?" the girl said, but Sirius glared at her and said, "I am married.."

"Oh." She replied, smirking, "But still we can hangout, have a few drinks.."

Sirius gave up, since this girl is a nagger, she is so noisy, they talked about Hermione,

"She is the most beautiful woman I ever saw…" Sirius said, he didn't noticed that his drinks were getting plenty,

"Really, she is so lucky…" said the girl, she poured a another shot of strong liquor on his cup, which is his 10th cup,

Sirius got tipsier by the moment, until he didn't know what on earth was happening, until he found himself the next morning, in a bedroom he was naked, with the girl he met just last night,

"Fuck!" He cursed, then he looked at his wallet if he used his Protection, he saw his protection, tightly sealed on his wallet, and never been used,

"Shit, No this is not happening, what will Hermione say…" Sirius thought, as if he was going to cry, the figure on his side, moved, and stood up,

"Good Mor-" she was cut off by an Angry Sirius,

"You, Slutty little bitch, you tricked me, aren't you…!"

"Even though I tricked you, what happened last night, it cannot be erased, It happened," She said, even though what really happened was, After he got drunk, she acted like they were kissing, and her client was taking pictures, She sent him in a motel, she undressed him, and she put him to bed, as what her client said, nothing happened, she just removed her clothes,

Sirius got up, then he fixed himself, then he wore his clothes instantly, went he reached the door, the girl smirked, and said,

"Wait for my pregnancy, okay.."

"Shut the fuck up!" Sirius shouted at her, he walked out, then the girl, who looked at him walk, had some guilt in her heart, but she needs to do this for money, Her client appeared before her,

"Good job, here the money" Her client said, It was a brief case filled with money, then his client dissapered,

Sirius apparated to the borrow, he saw Hermione worried sick,

"Hermione.."

"Sirius!" Hermione ran to him, and hugged him, "Gods where have you been? I've been worried about you!"

"Hermione, I'm sorry!" Sirius said, almost choking,

"Why ? What happened?" Hermione asked,

"Hermione….."

"Can't say, that you had sex last night with a blondy girl, eh black?" Draco appeared,

"What are you saying, Draco?" Hermione was confused, Sirius was frozen,

"I saw you, in the bar, Cousin, with a busty blondy girl, you were kissing her , And this morning I came back to that bar, to talk to you, I saw the blond girl crying, she said to me, that you left her alone in the motel, she gave me some pictures, so that if she gets pregnant, and tell you that she's pregnant, she has a prove, Here, Suit yourselves." Draco said, giving the pictures to Hermione, Hermione saw Sirius kissing a girl, touching her private spot… Hermione was shock

"Hermione Please listen… Let me explain…" Sirius said, he was begging, Hermione didn't speak, But Sirius knew that she was broken,

"I didn't know what happened, The girl went to me, she was nagging me, and I also said that I was married, she said she just wanted to talk, but she made me drunk many shots, And I didn't noticed time, and after that, I don't know what happened…"

Hermione inhaled sharply, as tears came out of her eyes, while looking at the pictures,

"Not a good explanation, Cousin, If you really don't like the girl, you should have walked away…." Draco said back,

"Shut up!" Sirius shouted at him, then he heard Hermione's heels clicked, moving forward, then she ran outside, crying,

"HERMIONE!" Sirius just shouted,

"Great thing you did, Cousin.." Draco said, with a grin,

"I said shut up, go now! Or I could do something to you!" Sirius said, Draco disappeared, with content, on his face,

Sirius just stood there, he was about to cry, when Harry and Ron appeared,

"What happened?" Harry asked,

"I did something terrible.. I had sex with a girl…because of drunk-ness" Sirius said, choking into sobs,

"What?!" surprised Ron interjected,

"I didn't know what was happening, But I didn't mean it, I just hope Hermione understands…" Sirius said, now tears were falling in his cheeks, "I don't want to lose her, I love her so much.." He cried more, Harry and Ron Comforted him,

Sirius went to the flat, Hermione wasn't in the living room or the kitchen, he went up stairs to their room, and saw the cabinets opened, when he looked at it, all her clothes are gone, Sirius was now shaking, he was scared of losing Hermione,

Maybe she just fixed it, Then his house elf just popped out,

"Sir, Miss Hermione, took her clothes and packed it in a bag, then she went off.." The elf said,

Sirius was shock, Did he just lose Hermione,

"Okay, " Sirius just said, then the elf was gone,

He trashed the room, all his clothes was in the floor, he broke the mirror, the bedroom was filled with his screams of agony and pain, until a owl knocked on the window, he went near it, and saw a letter,

_Dear Mr. Black_

_We are utmost surprise, that Mrs. Hermione Jean Black (nee Granger) Want to have a divorce, due to some circumstances,_

_We have given Mrs. Black the Papers, and you just need to sign it._

_We are terrible sorry, for the divorce, Mr. Black._

_Rufus Scrimgeour,_

_The Ministry of Magic_

Sirius was shock there is no way he would sign those paper, he won't, Bloody won't,

But even if he don't sign it, Hermione won't Forgive him…

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

Chapter 14 Complete! Yay! I'm so sorry, But don't worry, Sirius and Hermione will be together..!

Stay Tuned!


	15. Is it too Late!

Yeah! Hi Guys, Sorry for the late updates! I am feeling better much better, since the last time… I was just lack of sleep, anyways, for the last three chapters which I posted, I am really sorry, for the wrong grammars and wrong spellings, I didn't double checked on them, since I was having the worst Nausea ever!,

And, the Last chapter was, Sirius and Hermione having a Divorce.. WHAT?!, What did I just do? Tsk! The Effects of the nausea went into me! Remember guys, I'll make this work! :)

So this is Chapter 15! Yay!, AND

I don't owe Harry Potter, Our queen J.K Rowling owes them! :)

Enjoy! XD

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**Is it too Late?**

"Hermione, Where the hell are you?" Sirius thought, as he got down, but he was surprised to see her inside the house,

"Hermione…." He slowly went near her, he reached for her, but she took a step back, "Hermione, Why would you want to have a divorce?" he asked gently, but, inside him, he was already broken,

The girl didn't reply, She just looked at him, with a pale blank look, but her eyes were red, you can tell that she really cried hard,

"Look, I didn't mean to, I was drunk! I was fucking drunk, Hermione! I didn't know! I was foolish!" Sirius said, there were tears in his eyes, He was forcing himself to be strong in-front her, but he can't he is going to lose her…. Forever,

"I am really happy to know, that you know, that you are foolish…." Hermione said, Sirius looked at her, then she held a paper, it floated to the table kitchen table,

"No, Please, Hermione, Please no.." Sirius begged, "Hermione please, don't…"

"It's the only way, we could move on, from that foolishness Sirius.." Hermione said while gritting her teeth, in anger, She couldn't believe, that it happened again, she thought Sirius would be different, but no,

Hermione, walked forward to the kitchen, but before she could past Sirius, he took her palm, and he gripped it tightly,

"Argh" Hermione just groaned, as Sirius looked at her in the face,

"Hermione, Please listen, I didn't meant to hurt you!"

"then why did you had sex with that busty blondy girl?"

"I said I was drunk!"

"But, what did you did before you got drunk?"

"She was nagging me Hermione!"

"Then you should have walked away!"

"Even if I walked away, she would follow me right!"

"You know Sirius, I've already heard those explanations on Drama muggle series! Let. Me . Go!" Hermione shouted as she removed his grip, Sirius was now dumbfounded, Is it already late?

"Tell me.." Sirius said, Hermione wheeled around to see him, "After this, Where are you going, and would you marry somebody else, after this?"

Hermione on the other hand, was shocked of his question,

"I'll go to other places, maybe travel the world, and see other men, Since I've heard the Law will be broken, maybe next week.."

Sirius gasped for air, he gulped hard, when he heard from Hermione, that she will see other men, and also the Law,

"When did you heard that the Law will be broken, and from who?" Sirius asked,

"From Rufus…. " Hermione replied back…

"Oh.." Sirius only said, He wanted to punch something, Hermione would be still his, if he hadn't been foolish,

He was a jerk..

He saw something shine, It was the paper, Hermione's wand was pointing on it, then he saw her signature,

His heart beat became faster,

"Hermione please.."

"No Sirius, this is my final decision.."

"If this is the way to make you happy, then I guess I need to do it.." Sirius said weakly, his face was gloomy and dark, he forced to smile at her, but, he can't, He pointed his wand at the paper, as he reached the table, but before he could sign it, his hand became weak, making the wand fall from his hand, his hand is shaking like fuck, his tears were already falling, and he is forcing not to cry,

Hermione noticed his hand, it was shaking, he was forcing himself not to cry, his wand kept on falling on his hand, It hurts for her, to let him go, but what if that girl gets pregnant, what will she do? May be She and Sirius where never really for each other in the first place..

Sirius, held his right arm by using his left arm, so he could sign it, "You'll just sign it Sirius…. You'll… just… sign… it…. And Hermione…" He can't think anymore, more tears were falling, as he saw his magical signature on the parchment where, his marriage with Hermione will be lost,

The paper started to talk,

"Mr. Sirius Black, your marriage is now officially off, you are now divorced, Mrs. Black you are now Ms. Granger again.. Sorry for the divorce…" then it fell like a feather on the table,

Hermione was now breathless, for the shit has happened, Sirius was frozen, he hid his face, then he quietly sob,

"That's that, Sirius, this maybe the last time we see each other.." Hermione said looking at Sirius, but she looked away, she doesn't want to look at Sirius' face, she might regret what she did,

Sirius only nodded, as he heard her footsteps nearing the door, then he heard a pop, he slowly fell to the floor, you can only hear in the room is his loud crying,

"Hermione…." He choked, "I promise I will get you back, I promise that! We will live together…"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Okay that's disturbing, chapter 15 COMPLETE! Stay tuned!


	16. the journey without Hermione

This is chapter 16! Yay! I got the will power to write immediately! So here you go!

I don't owe Harry Potter! J.K Rowling owns them!

Enjoy!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**The journey without Hermione**

**(Sirius POV)**

Five months, living in hell, living without Hermione, Five months since that divorced happened, freaking shit,

"Where is Hermione now?" I thought as I looked into the sky, wondering if she eats well, does she laugh, is she happy, or is she happy with a man she loves truly,

I choked as I thought about that, thinking Hermione with another man, is making me sick!

I was in the park, sitting in the bench, looking at the surroundings, then I saw boy running around, catching a butterfly, the kid had a raven black hair, and a chocolate brown eyes, he was like a mixed up between Hermione and Him, then the kid fell over, then the boy cried, I went over to help the poor kid,

"Are you alright Kiddo?" I asked, it shook its head, then it cried louder, I took my wand then I cured the bleeding wound, the kid smiled,

"Thank you mister.." It thank me, What if I had a kid with Hermione maybe that would be really great,

I heard a woman, shouting, "Ken! Where are you Ken!?"

As I lifted my head I saw the girl who was in the bar that night, my hands clenched, she saw me, she was startled at first but, she went over me, and said, "I need to talk to you Sirius black"

We went over the bench, and sat, I watch the boy, ran around,

"Don't tell me your pregnant?" I asked,

"No am not, Nothing happened between as, Draco Malfoy asked me to do it, just to ruin you to Hermione granger, he paid me big bucks!" the girl shouted,

"What!?" I shouted, "Draco, planned all these, and you foolishly did it, why? What? How?"

"he asked me to make you drink lots and lots of liquor, then take picture of you and me, kissing, he took the pictures, then he helped me take you to a motel and undress you, and make it look like we had sex, I …. Only did it, because my son, was sick, and I need some money.." She said as she looked in to ground,

"I understand.." I said back, A mother would do anything just to save her kid,

"And I am sorry about your divorce, I heard it from Draco…" she sobbed, "It's all my fault!"

"No its not, Its my cousin's fault, don't blame yourself." I said back to comfort her, I didn't even noticed that it was Draco's fault, shit,

"Where is she now?" she asked,

"I- I don't know, after we got divorced she was gone, I reckon she's in a different country." I said, she looked at me,

"I am really sorry, for that…" She said back, I know she feels awful, but she just did the job for her son, "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that my name is Nichole. I am a muggle, but my husband is a halfblood, that's why I know you…"

"Oh that's why… Anyways Nichole, I need to go back to my home, I need to check on my godchild… thank you for saying the truth.. I owe you one…" I said back, as I walked back, she and ken her son waved goodbye,

I went back at Grimmauld, to see a frantic Harry,

"Sirius, Hermione wrote a letter.." He said,

I ran to the living room, I Dropped my coat in the floor,

"Read the letter loud!" I shouted at Ginny, who was sitting beside ron in the couch,

_Dear Everyone,_

_Hey! I miss you all, How are you all in there? I am having the great time of my life! I had some new friends, especially joe, he's a interior designer, and he's gay, Were bestfriends, and I live near him. Anyways, How's life in there? I wish I could visit sooner, but I am really busy, I help joe design some things…_

_If ever I visit there, I'll bring some goodies, and, I won't tell my location, forgive me… Well, my letter ends here. I'll write soon, and if you want to write back, your owl will always find me, _

_Love,_

_H.G (Hermione Granger)_

I was really happy that Hermione wrote after five months, She needs to know that it was draco's plan all along and nothing happened between him and Nichole,

"Sirius" Harry spoke,

"Harry, I need to find her, and tell her, about the truth!" I said immediately,

"What truth? Sirius?" Ginny asked me with a confused face,

"Nothing has happened between me and that blond named nichole!"

"How? How Did you know?" Ron asked,

"I saw her, before I got back here, she explained everything that nothing happened, it was a scam, a plan by Draco, to ruin me to Hermione.." I said, Ron, Harry and Ginny were shock after hearing this, then Ron blazed into anger, his face and ears turned into blazing pink

"That Git! I am going to kill that man, if I see him!" Ron shouted, his fist clenched,

"I swear to Godric! If he was here, I would hex him until he dies!" Ginny said, furiously,

"So what's your plan Sirius?" Harry asked me,

"I'll find her, I'll just apparate.." I said then I ran to my roon, and packed my things and I went down with it,

"Sirius isn't this a harsh decision?" Harry said again,

"But, I want to find her, I want to be with her again" I said, with a smile on my face

"Well all we could say Sirius is Good luck, since you will not listen to us…" Harry Said, then Ron and Ginny nodded,

"Thank you.. just tell this to Molly and the others!" I said, then I went out then I apparated, to Nowhere to find Hermione.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Thanks guys for reading! And please Stay tuned.


	17. The journey without Sirius

Chapter 17!

I don't owe Harry Potter, Our queen J.K Rowling owes them!

Enjoy!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**The Journey with Sirius**

**(Hermione's POV)**

Well, Its been five months ever since I got divorced with Sirius, Maybe right now the girl who he had sex with is Pregnant, or maybe not, if the girl used contraceptives, Well anyways,

I am here at Paris with my best friend gay, Joe, he is a interior designer, and he is also a wizard, I live in a condo, actually,

Joe designed the thing inside my ever so called home, but really I can't say that this is home, without Harry Ron and the others, I feel empty, like a empty shell,

But I can't go back, seeing Sirius everyday, It will be a pure torture for me, Draco and I, never met again, Viktor is still writing to me, he knows where I am, I told him to keep it a secret,

I am helping Joe with his work, everyday, sometimes it is stressing me out,

"Girl, you need to rest" Joe said, worriedly,

"No, I am fine."

"You tell that everyday! Stop stressing yourself Mione! Just think of the baby inside you, you're already, 5 months pregnant, sheesh Hermione, Do that and you might have a miscarriage!" Joe said again, nagging..

Yes, I am pregnant for five months, and Sirius is the father.. I left London, then I went here to Paris, after a month, I became pregnant, and now here it is, I have a huge belly, and I am scared that my baby would grow up, without its father.

"Achoo!" I sneeze,

"God bless you Mione, who's thinking of you right now?" Joe said, "Don't tell me, Sirius black?"

"Merlin Joe! Why would the heck he would think of me?" I said back, but I really miss him,

"I don't know?!" Joe said, then we laughed, I had a great time here at Paris, Why won't I try to write to Harry and the others?

I took a ball pen and a piece of parchment, I don't have any plans to write where I am now, I know they will try to find me,

I folded the letter then I called my owl, I gave the letter to the owl,

"To Harry Potter" I whispered, then it flew away,

I really miss those guys, but I can't go back right now, with me pregnant, Well I guess I need to back to my Condo,

As I reached my condo and went inside, The first thing I saw was my picture with Harry and the others.. It was really amazing… I just smiled, I hummed as sat in the couch, and I touched my belly,

"Sooner or later, you will come out there, and you will be a great a wizard just like your father… But please just don't be a trouble maker.." I said, and I smiled…. Oh what is he doing now?

After that incident, I couldn't help to cry, I thought Sirius and I are compatible, But damn that busty blonde girl, if she hadn't flirt with Sirius,

I went inside the bathroom, and I took a shower, I took my night clothes and I went to bed, the next morning I went to the bakery to buy some bread and cheese,

"Monsieur, could I buy 3 pieces of bread and some cheese.."

"Qui!" the baker said happily,

I was looking around when I saw a guy with a curly hair and it reached his shoulder,

I hid my face instantly, but it was a false alarm, it wasn't Sirius,

I sighed, the baker gave me the bread and cheese, and went straightly to work,

I don't know, when or where are we going to meet..

But I am not ready…

But I still love him…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Yay! Chapter 17 Complete! Sorry for the short story. And please wait for the next chapter! Thanks guys for reading! :)


	18. The Black Family Reunites

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

This is the next chapter :) Chapter 18!

I don't owe Harry Potter, J.K Rowling owns them.. And I'm really sleepy,

And Please Enjoy!

* * *

_**IloveSiriusandDracoIloveSiriusandDracoloveSiriusan dDraco**_

**The Black Family Reunites**

(Normal PoV)

3 years had have past, Sirius is still finding Hermione hoping everything will be alright, He already went to, Russia, Germany, Japan, Ireland, Etc… But still no sign of Her, He asked her in every wizard in the different places, but nothing,

"Where are you Hermione? I am not getting younger by time!" He thought, "where to Apparate next?"

He thought of France, Paris,

"Here I come Paris, I wish now really, Hermione's there, I miss her so much…" Then he apparated,

Hermione was now inside Joe's office, waiting for the guy to come,

"Girl!" Joe exclaimed,

"Joe! Where is Serene?"

"Here! Don't worry about your Daugther , She is with me! Its like I am going to kill her!" Joe said with a haughty voice,

Then there's a giggle behind Joe's back,

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what Unka Joe Bought me!" The little girl shouted in happiness, as she reached her mommy,

"What is it, Darling?" Hermione asked, looking gently at her daughter, "Her hair and eyes, It reminds me of Sirius, Raven Black hair, and Blue eyes…" She thought,

"Mommy it's a stuffed toy, it's a Black dog! See mommy?" Serene said, helding the stuffed up to her mommy, "Isn't it cute?!"

Hermione was surprised, A black dog, It reminds her of Padfoot, She just smiled at the scene, of her child being happy,

"Yes baby, It's cute? What are you going to name it?" She asked,

"Hmmmm… I saw a paper in the house Mommy, and I saw a name which will suit him!" the kid said,

"What is it?" Hermione asked, confused,

"Snuffles!" the kid exclaimed, Hermione smiled, but her insides was tearing apart, it reminds her of what happened, but she needs to stay strong for her daughter,

"What a beautiful name, Serene!" Joe said, making the girl smile wider,

"Thank you, Unka Joe!"

"Alright! Its already lunch Joe! We need to go home, We'll go back here later." Hermione said, as she carried serene, who's playing with her back dog, Snuffles,

"Okay, Be careful, Mione.." He said, as they kissed each others cheeks, Hermione and serene got out of the shop,

"Serene, what do you want to eat?" Hermione asked, looking at her daughter,

"hmm, Fried Chicken!" Serene said, while giggling,

"Again, but yesterday you just had Fried Chicken…"

"But its delicious!" the kid said, she was like Sirius went she said that line, making Hermione smile,

"Okay, let's go to the butcher, to buy some chicken!" Hermione said,

"Yay!"

Sirius on the other side was now walking in Paris looking for Hermione,

"Where are you Hermione?"

He was walking, until….. He stopped walking when,

He saw a girl, standing in front of a butcher store (I don't know If I'm right?), With a bushy hair, with was in a half pony tail, Chocolate brown eyes, But what intrigues him more, is the kid in her arms, playing with a dog stuffed toy and it's black, the Kid, reminds him of HIM…. Raven Black Hair, Blue eyes, Pale skin, and her smile, then she heard the girl with a bushy hair talked,

"Serene, What part of the chicken you want to eat?" She asked,

"That voice…" Sirius thought, "Hermione.."

"I don't know? What part does Snuffles like to eat?" The kid said,

"Snuffles? It must be Hermione…"

He heard the girl giggles, He walked to the brunette, He reached for her arms, he gripped it,

"Hermione Granger!" Sirius exclaimed, The girl turned around, with a shocked look,

"S-Sirius…." Hermione just said, the kid was looking at him,

"Ho-how d-did you f-find me-e?" Hermione asked, looking shocked and she was trembling,

"That's not the point Hermione! I need to talk to you!" Sirius said, "I was looking for you for almost 3 years, Hermione!"

"Is that so?" Hermione only said,

"Mommy? Who's this man?" the kid asked,

"Mommy?" Sirius asked, "Hermione, you have a child, who's the father?"

"Serene baby, he's a friend, you see, he's Sirius black.." Hermione said to the innocent child,

"Friend, mommy? Wow…. But he looks just like me, mommy!" Serene said, as she touched Sirius' face,

Sirius felt something, a connection or something with the child in-front him, when the kid touched him, something just went inside him, it was like a bundle of happiness,

"Hermione, who's child is this?" Sirius asked again, looking at Hermione, she was nervous,

"Could you just move, we are going to buy something inside… If you want to come… it's your choice,," Hermione said,

He didn't said anything he just followed them,

Hermione was afraid, it wasn't the right time for Sirius to know, about Serene, She's not ready, but Sirius has to know, Since he's the father.

Hermione bought some chicken, while Serene was with Sirius, She was playing with her stuffed toy,

"Hey, Kid, Your toy is cute.." Sirius said to Serene while smiling, She smiled back,

"Thank you Mr. Black, he's name is Snuffles!" Serene said, Sirius was amazed, Hermione just let the kid name it Snuffles, he grinned,

"Really? What a cute name!" Sirius said, while looking at the kid, he was looking at the kid's appearance, this kid must be his,

Serene just nodded at Sirius, while having a grin on her face, then Hermione just popped out from no where,

"Ready to go Serene?" Hermione asked, the girl nodded again, she was about to carry Serene, when Serene went to Sirius and lifted her arms,

"Mr. Black could you carry me?" Serene asked, Sirius and Hermione were shocked, Sirius looked at Serene, "Sure Serene I could carry you.." Then he lifted Serene into his arms, Serene was giggling happily, Hermione just sighed, then she smiled,

"Let's go!" Hermione said,

While they were walking Sirius asked Serene,

"Where is your father Serene?" Sirius asked,

"I don't know.." Serene just said, her blue orbs were looking at his blue eyes,

Then they went inside a building, a huge building, Sirius thought that the cost of the payment is really expensive, Hermione really lived here?

They went inside the elevator, Hermione looked at Sirius confused,

"Sirius aren't you…."

"No Hermione after 3 years looking for you, I know how this muggle contraption work…" Sirius said, looking at her,

"Oh"

"What floor Hermione?" Sirius asked,

"Floor 18" Hermione replied then Sirius pushed the buttons, then the elevator went up… Serene is shaking,

"Hey, What's the matter Serene?" Sirius asked worriedly,

"I hate elevators…." Serene said, Sirius smiled at this,

"Don't worry Serene me too…" Sirius said,

While Hermione on the other side, was happy to see Serene and Sirius bonding, maybe the connection between them, that's why they were easily bonded…

_"Floor 18"_ the elevator said (LOL WHAT?!)

They went out, then Sirius saw the number of their door,

"1806" Sirius murmured,

They went inside, they bloody hell, Sirius was shocked, Hermione's house was gorgeous, How did she afford this?

Sirius has put Serene down, Hermione went to Serene,

"Serene, darling please play in your room, Mr. Black and I will talk, and children is not allowed…"Hermione said,

"Okay Mommy, See you in a bit Mr. Black!" Serene said, then it ran to her room,

"Wow I thought she will be angry.." Sirius said,

"Serene is a good girl, she always follow my rules.." Hermione said, "Hey Sirius, here, we'll talk here in the kitchen, while I prepare the chicken for serene.."

They went inside the kitchen, Sirius sat, in the Kitchen table, Hermione went in the kitchen Counter to cook,

"So.. You've been here at Paris, All the time…"

"Yes I've been here for 3 years…" Hermione said truthfully, while cleaning the chicken,

"And you also gave birth to Serene here?" Sirius asked,

"Yes.."

"Why didn't you say anything, Hermione?" Sirius asked, looking at her,

"If I said so, you would had been running to go here, while your girl in London is pregnant.." Hermione said,

"Look that's why I was looking for you…"

"What? About you girl, and your beautiful baby Sirius, Oh Please no need, you already bruised my ego…" Hermione said, with a Matter-of-fact Voice,

"No…No… It was Draco's plan all along.." Nothing really happened between me and that girl.."

"What?! What are you saying Sirius Black?"

"that time when I met that girl, the girl was paid by Draco to make me drink a lot, and get me drunk, he was there all along, while I drunk, he pictured me with that girl, looking like we are making out, then he asked the girl to bring me to a motel, and he was the one who undressed me, and let me sleep with that girl, but we didn't had sex okay.. The girl was already Married, he has a son, we met after 5 months, his husband is a wizard, she said that she needed money, because of his Son's condition, she really didn't mean it.."

Hermione was shocked, more than shock, she was already frozen,

"S-so you mean….?" Hermione stuttered,

"Yes Hermione, I have no child in that woman, and I didn't had sex with her, and I'm single, and I am still handsome.." Sirius said, making Hermione sigh,

"You didn't change a bit Sirius…"

"You can say that again, Myone…" He said seductively,

"Shut up Sirius black" She said, as she deep fried the chicken, "And also Sirius…"

"What is it?"

"Ermm.. Don't be shocked…." She paused, "Serene…. Is… your daugther…."

Sirius was right she was his daughter, you can tell by the looks of the girl..

"Why did you kept it Hermione? Why didn't you said anything?" Sirius asked,

"Because of that bloody incident, for Merlin sake.." Hermione said, while draining the oil from the chicken,

"oh…" Sirius only said, then Hermione looked up to him, and said, "Call Serene, Sirius its time to eat.."

Sirius went to Serene's room, she was really happy with the dog stuff toy, name Snuffles,

"Serene, It's time to eat!" Sirius said Happily,

"Yay!" Serene jumped, then she ran through the kitchen, followed by Sirius, he was happy, while looking at his only daughter,

When he got there, the plates were already arranged in the table, and also the other utensils,

"Wow you did this that fast?" Sirius said, amazed,

"Yeah.." Hermione said,

After lunch, Serene was about to leave her chair, went Hermione stopped her,

"Serene stay here, we need to say something to you…" Hermione looking at her daugther's beautiful eyes

"Okay mommy.." Serene only replied, she looked at Sirius, then he smiled at her,

"Serene, do you want to know who is your father…?" Hermione asked, Serene looked at her mother, with eagerness in her eyes,

"Yes Mommy! I want to know! Please tell me!" Serene said,

"Serene, Mr. Black is your father.." Hermione said, the girl's eyes sparkled, as she looked at Sirius, who was smiling at her, her face became bright, and her smile was really wide,

"Really?" Serene asked,

"Yes really, Serene!" Sirius said,

Serene jumped off of her seat and went to Sirius, and she hugged him,

"Yay! I have a daddy!" She said, she kissed Sirius' cheeks,

"I love you Daddy!" she said while looking at him,

Sirius was happy, so Happy to hear those words, tears was about to fall, but he fought them,

"I love you too baby," Sirius choked, while patting her head,

Hermione was looking at the scene, she was crying she never felt so alive, she never felt so happy watching those two..

Hermione went near them then she hugged them, Sirius looked at her, then he kissed her forehead,

"Can we be a happy family again Hermione?" Sirius asked, Making Hermione smile,

"Yes" She whispered,

"Can you, Hermione, Marry me again?" Sirius asked once again,

"Are you doing this because now we have Serene?"

"No I am doing this because I love you, Serene is a gift a bonus, even if we didn't have a child, I would marry you.."

"So if that's the case, then it's a yes, Sirius Black.."

Sirius hugged her again, he was alive again, the emptiness that he felt was gone,

"I love you Hermione and Serene.." Sirius said, Serene looked at him and said,

"We love you too, daddy!"

_**IloveDracoandSiriusIloveDracoandSirius**_

* * *

Hah! *tears* Such an emotional Chapter, anyways, Thank you for reading, and this is not the end of this story,

And blimey! This is the longest chapter of this story! :)

Its time for baby Serene to meet and greet her uncles!

Stay tuned! :)


	19. Serene Black Meet the Order!

Hello, This is an Early update, But I am really excited to post this next chapter..:)

This is chapter 19,

I don't owe Harry Potter, J.K Rowling owes them! :)

And!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Serene Black meet the Order!**

After that, Hermione texted joe, about what happened, and she also said about the engagement, which made Joe, really happy for her, Joe allowed her to stay off for the whole three months, since she is a really hard worker, and They have to plan the wedding,

Sirius wrote to Harry and the others, but Sirius didn't said that he was with Hermione already, It was a surprise, he just said, that He will go back to rest, and he is also exhausted, and also that he has a special Surprise,

They are going to Leave Paris in tomorrow, Hermione explained to Serene where were they going tomorrow, and Serene's just happy about it,

It was already late night, Serene was now asleep in her bed, hugging the stuff toy, Sirius and Hermione were still awake, drink coffee in the kitchen, sitting on the kitchen bar place,

"So are you excited going back to London?" Sirius asked her, Hermione looked up to him,

"Yeah, I missed Harry, Ron, and the others." Hermione said, then she looked back at her coffee,

"Nervous?"

"Yeah little bit" Hermione said Honestly,

Sirius hugged her, Hermione hugged him back,

"Hey Mione"

"What?" Hermione asked,

"Do you remember, our first sex, It started when we hugged…" Sirius said, while grinning, Hermione blushed,

"Yeah.." Hermione said back, "Hey Sirius, Do you have any News about Snape?" Hermione asked,

"Oh Snape, He is continuing his teaching on Hogwarts, he found someone, she a Half-blood also, Her name is Alice.." Sirius Replied,

"really, Good for him, at least he got over me.." Hermione said, as he pulled of his hug, then she drink the last of her coffee,

They got out of the kitchen, Sirius and Hermione checked on Serene,

"So where am I going to sleep Hermione?" Sirius asked,

"Depends on you…" She said seductively,

"Really, What if I want to sleep in your bed, is that Alright, Ms. Granger?" Sirius asked seductively, lust was glinting in his eyes,

"Or we can do something else in your Bed Granger.." He said, then he leaned, into her neck, he started to kiss it,

"Sirius, Gods your really making me want you even more…" She whispered, making Sirius grin, Then he carried her bridal style, Sirius kicked the door of her bed room, as they kissed furiously, then while kissing, Sirius kicked the door again to shut it off,

"Sirius be gentle, Serene wo- AH!" Hermione shouted, as Sirius slipped his hand on her blouse cupping her breast, Sirius grinned,

Sirius despense Hermione's garment, He licked, sucked and nibbled Hermione Breast, then he massaged it, Making Hermione moan,

Then he kissed her stomach, going down to her most special place, He licked her Pussy, making Hermione, moan loudly,

"Sirius wait… .cing spell.." She moaned, while Sirius was busy with licking her, he reached for his wand, and he flicked it, Hermione felt his whisper in her opening, as he entered his tongue in her, making her arch in anticipation, She gripped his hair, Sirius Got a hold of her legs, as he started to lick her clit,

"Oh gods Sirius! Don't stop!" Hermione shouted, as he nibbled, and suck it, Hermione felt that she was near,

"Oh my, Oh my, Sirius! Sirius! Sirius!" Hermione shouted as she released making Sirius smile,

Sirius stood up, Looking at Hermione's sweaty face, He removed his clothes and threw it, he positioned himself in her opening, as he entered her with one sure stroke, Hermione's hands balled in the bed sheets, as Sirius Started to thrust inside her, Fast and Deep, He felt that she was tightening around him,

"gods Hermione, you're going tight, You feel so good!" Sirius said, then Sirius crashed his lips to her, Sirius entered his tongue inside her mouth, Hermione responded quickly, as the his thrust became faster and deeper, Sirius was eating her moans of delight, he broke the kiss when he was near,

"Hermione, I'm going to come… Merlin.." Sirius said,

Three more powerful strokes, Sirius Released inside Hermione, they shouted, Sirius fell beside her, then he pulled her body to his, hugging her, protectively, with the sheets covering them,

"We have loads of work tomorrow, Hermione." Sirius said, looking at her, she looked back

"Yeah I know, Lets just go to sleep… Night Sirius.." Hermione yawn,

"Night Love… Love you.."

"Love you too." Hermione said, then she kissed his lips, then they fell asleep,

The next day, Serene was jumpy, she was really happy, she was playing with her daddy, while Hermione on the other side, her body was sore, Sirius was just normal, he was happy, while playing with Serene, then Sirius, told Serene that he could change into a dog,

"really, Daddy?" Serene asked with excitement,

"Yeah, Want to see..?" Sirius asked to her daughter,

"Show me, show me show me daddy!" Serene shouted,

Then Sirius removed her from his legs, then, he changed into his Animagus form, Serene clapped, she was now giggling, Sirius licked her in the face,

"Wow! You're amazing daddy!" She giggled more,

Sirius changed again in his human form,

"thank you baby."

Hermione appeared, looking at the two, she smiled, Sirius looked up at her,

"Hey Love." Sirius greeted,

"I think Sirius we should go now, before Lunch, Good thing serene has already bathe.." Hermione said, then she looked at Serene, "Baby, get your things ready, we are going to meet your uncle and aunties."

Serene looked at her, and Smiled, "Okay mommy" then the kid ran to her room, leaving Sirius and Hermione,

"So what do you think Harry and Ron's reaction if they see me, and Serene?" Hermione said while laughing a little, Sirius grinned,

"I think they will be really frantic.."Sirius said,

"Surprised."

"Yeah, you could count that." Sirius replied, then they laughed, then after that, Hermione and Sirius got ready, Hermione unplugged all the appliances, and took some clothes with them , Serene was really excited,

"She is really like you Sirius." Hermione said to him,

"No she's not, only the looks but the behavior, it from the mother." Sirius said, Hermione slapped him playfully on the arm,

"How dare you Sirius Black!" she said,

"WHAT!? I'm only telling the truth!" Sirius said, grinning at her,

Then they got out of the condo, they went somewhere the muggle can't see them,

"Mommy? Aren't we going to ride an airplane?" Serene asked, really confused,

"No Darling, We are going to apparate.." Hermione replied,

"What's Appharayte?" She said the word wrong making Sirius laugh a little,

"Oh you will see. You won't like it." Sirius said,

As they reached an Alley with no people, Hermione got a grip of Serene's right hand, And Sirius on the other Hand,

"Serene hold on tight, you don't want to fall." Hermione reminded, Serene's grip got tighter and tighter by the moment,

"Ready Mione?"

"Ready."

"You ready Serene?" Sirius asked the kid, Hermione looked at the child,

"Yes." The kid only replied, then they apparated, after one hour of apparition, they landed exactly in front of Grimmauld, but they stopped, Because Serene began to Vomit and Cry, Sirius tapped her back gently, Hermione got a hold of her hair,

"Shhh, darling, were Here.." Hermione cooed

"I don't… I don't wanna, do that anymore! Uahhh!" Serene cried more,

"I told you Serene, Were the same Baby, I don't like apparating either" Sirius comforted her, as soon as serene was done, Luckily Hermione brought some water, She wiped Serene's mouth, and she let her gargle water, Serene can't even walk, because of the dizziness, Hermione carried Serene, Serene was still crying a little bit, the kid stopped when she fell asleep,

Sirius opened the gate and let Hermione first then him, they went inside Grimmauld with a sleeping child, Sirius looked at the kitchen, Harry was there, Ron, Ginny, Remus, Tonks, and their Son teddy, whose also in the same age as Serene, Molly, Arthur, The twins, Moody. They were complete except for Snape, Sirius didn't let Hermione in the Kitchen,

He knocked at the door of the kitchen, Everybody was surprised,

"Sirius!" Harry Cried, then he hugged his godfather,

"Good to see you Harry My boy!"

"Sirius! Cousin! How are you?!" Tonks Exclaimed,

"I'm fine tonks, Don't worry! Hey how's fatherhood Eh Remus?"

"Shut up Sirius!" Remus only said,

"Good to see you back Sirius." Molly said, as he hugged him, then somebody tapped his both shoulders, it was moody and Arthur smiling at him,

"Attention please guys..!" Sirius said, Everyone looked at him,

"I want you to meet someone.." Sirius continued, "Hey, you, Come in.."

The person outside was growling after Sirius said that, as the Person came in, they were Shocked,

"HERMIONE!" Ginny shouted, but Hermione shush her, they noticed the child that she was carrying, then she gave the child to Sirius,

"Ginny!" She exclaimed, then she hugged her, Ginny was hugging her tightly that she couldn't breathe,

"Ginny. Can't. Breathe." She said,

"Ops Sorry Mione!"

Harry and Ron ran to her and hugged her,

"Hermione!" They both shouted she hugged them both, "God we missed you!" Harry said, almost crying,

"Oh don't worry Harry I'm already here.."

Molly went to her, and gave her a motherly hug, "Hermione how are you dear, I'm so glad that I could see you again, Are you fine? Everything Alright?" Molly asked,

"Yes Mrs Weasely" she replied, She went to tonks, And she hugged her,

"Good to see you Hermione.." Tonks said, tapping her back,

"Yeah I know, I've miss y'all.."

"Where the bloody hell have you been, Mrs, Granger?" Moody asked,

"Paris, I'm sorry I didn't told you, Only Viktor know where I am.."

"Oh gods…!" They heard Sirius said,

"Hey Hermione!" the twin exclaimed, "No warm hug for us?"

Hermione ran to them and hug them both,

"Welcome," Fred said, then George completed it, "Hermione!"

"Thanks" Hermione only replied,

"Hello Hermione Good to see you again!" Arthur said, then he hugged her…

"Good to see you again to Mr. Weasely!" Hermione said, Hermione was about to Speak up when Sirius abrupt it,

"Hermione my arms are hurting, you hold Serene." Sirius said, passing Serene to Hermione,

"Um, Hermione, who's that child?" Harry asked,

"Oh this is my Daughter Serene." Hermione said,

"WHAT!" Everybody shouted, Serene moved in her arms, mumbling something, Her eyes were opened slightly enough to see the color of her eyes.

"Shhh, Serene.." Hermione cooed,

"Who's the father?" Ron asked,

"Is the looks of the child, doesn't give you a hint, Ronald..?" Hermione replied,

"Raven black Hair, Pale skin, Light blue eyes.." Ginny said one by one then, "Sirius, Sirius is the father…"

Everyone looked at Sirius, then he replied with a "Yep!",

"H-how?" Harry Asked he was shocked,

"Remember when we were still married, we always "Make Out" a lot.." Sirius said,

"Many times.." Molly said, Sirius shot her with a glare,

"And here is our child…" Hermione said, Molly went to her then she looked at the kid,

She smiled, "She really looks like Sirius, in the appearance, But How about her atiitude?"

"You judge, Mrs. Weasely, She vomited when we got here, she got dizzy in our apparition, she was crying hard."

"Oh Poor, uh, What's Her name, Hermione?" Ginny asked,

"Serene, Serene Black." Hermione said, then she felt Serene move, Sirius went to her, checking on the kid,

"Serene? Are you awake?" Sirius asked, it nodded,

"Want me to put you down?" Hermione said, it nodded again, when Hermione had put Serene down, the kid looked at her surroundings,

"Mommy? Daddy? Where are we?" She asked, her blue orbs were looking at them, making Ginny Weasely, say "Awwww"

"We are at my Home, Serene, Want to meet your Un-" Sirius was cut, by Ginny, who went to the child, she was in Awe,

"Hi Serene, My name is Auntie Ginny, How are you?"

"Hello Auntie Ginny! I'm fine…" She mesmerized Ginny's face, then she slowly touched her face, "Wow, your beautiful Auntie Ginny.."

Ginny smiled wide, Harry looked at the child, "Sirius, your child has really good eyes!" Sirius just replied with a grin,

"Oh my, What do you want Serene? Uh, a Toy, food, things..?" Ginny said, so happy with the baby, Hermione smiled,

"Ron looked at her, isn't she a sweet little girl!" Ginny said, hugging Serene, Serene was giggling, she matched Ginny's energy,

"Let me see.." Ron looked at Serene, "You really do look like Sirius! By the way Serene I am your Uncle Ron, And remember, when you grow up, don't let boys get near you…"

"Ron! That's my responsibility!" Sirius said, Serene giggled more,

But what caught Serene's attention was Tonks because of her hair, she went to her, and said, "You have a beautiful Hair Miss..! I want to have a Hair like that!"

Tonks Hair became pink, she was happy to hear that, she carried Serene to her lap, and said, "When you grow up don't worry! I am your Auntie Tonks and this is your Uncle Remus" Tonks said, she was blushing because of the compliment, Remus smiled when he heard "Uncle Remus" and said, "Its good to hear Uncle Remus, It fills my heart!"

Then Serene looked at Teddy, who was looking at her, then he blushed when Serene saw him, Fred laughed and said,

"Aw, Little teddy likes Little Serene how Cute!" Teddy just blushed more, and his hair turned pink just like her mother,

"Hey, Hey Teddy, She's your cousin, and your too young.." Remus said, teddy looked at him,

"Cousin?" teddy asked, Remus nodded, making him sad, "Aw." Teddy said gloomily, then his hair changed into dark brown.. Making Tonks laugh, Serene just looked at her cousin, and said "Hello", then Teddy's hair turned back to Pink,

Sirius watched his little girl, then he felt a pit on his stomach and said, "Serene's too young for boyfriends, I will not allow her!" He said haughtily, Harry laughed at his facial Expression, and said,

"Aw daddy doesn't want Serene to find her prince charming, He's afraid the he might take her away from him!" He teased,

"Daddy Problems.." Fred and George sniggered,

"Shut up!" Sirius said back,

Molly went to the child, "May I Tonks?"

"Sure, Molly!" Tonks replied,

Molly took Serene in her Arms, making Serene giggle,

"Hello, My name is Grandma Molly, What's your name my dear?" She asked,

"Hello grandma, My name is Serene Black, Nice to meet you! " Then she smiled, Molly smiled back,

"Now I know where your attitude came from, Its from Hermione." Molly said,

Sirius smiled and then he looked at Hermione and said, "Hah! Told you so!"

Hermione just pinched his cheeks, making him shout "Ouch!"

Serene laughed at the sight,

Fred and George went to Serene, "She is sure one happy baby, Hermione!", then they took Serene, Fred carried her, the twins were making funny faces at Serene, Serene laughed loudly,

"Yeah I know. She always smiles.." Hermione said, looking at the twins,

Moody on the other side was looking at the girl with Awe, Sirius looked at him and said,

"You can carry her you know.."

"Really, I could carry her?" Moody asked,

"Yeah, Professor!" Hermione said back, Moody went to Serene who looked at him, He taught she was going to scared, because of his eye, but no, Serene smiled and giggled when she saw him, making Moody smile,

"Ah! For the first time, A kid whose not afraid of me!" Moody said, while carrying Serene, Hermione and Sirius laughed,

But Sirius remembered something, "Wait, wait! Serene hasn't met her godfather!"

Hermione smiled at this while looking at Harry, While Serene was in Moody's arms, playing funny faces, Moody went to Harry, and he passed the child to him,

"Serene, this is your Godfather, Harry Potter, He is my godchild, and now you're his godchild." Sirius explained in a childish sort of voice,

"I like your Glasses Harry!" Serene said, Harry smiled at this,

"well, thank you Serene your too kind!" Harry replied, Serene hugged her, then Serene didn't pull back, When Hermione checked her, She was now asleep, tired from meeting the Order,

"Look at Serene." Tonks said, "Sleeping at his godfather's arms." Then everybody said, "Awwwwwwww"

Making Harry blush, Ginny looked at him, smiling, then Harry opened his mouth and said, "I think Hermione, you should put Serene in a bed.."

"Yeah, I know." Serene was now at Hermione's arms, then she looked at Mrs. Weasely,

"Um, Mrs. Weasely, is there a room vacant?"

"Yes, Your room and Sirius' Room." Mrs. Weasely replied,

"Thank you Mrs. Weasely!" she thanked the woman, "I'll just put Serene in my room."

"I'm coming with ya!" Sirius said,

"Is Snuffles in her bag?" Hermione asked, then, Sirius immediately looked at Serene's bag and Saw a black stuffed toy dog,

"Wow! Sirius, Black Dog, and name snuffles, Nice!" Harry said,

"Yeah I know coincidence!"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked,

"Oh I'll tell you the story later…" Then Sirius and Hermione went upstairs with Serene,

"They Are a Perfect couple.." Molly said,

"Indeed.." Remus and Moody replied,

Hermione went inside her room, and it was in a perfect condition, she placed Serene gently on the bed, and covered her body with sheets, Sirius had put down Serene's bag beside the bed,

"She's perfectly asleep.." Sirius said, looking at her daughter.

"Yeah, She's exhausted." Hermione said while looking at Sirius,

"So where are you going to sleep?" Sirius asked he looked at her,

"Isn't it obvious, of course in your room, with you.."

"Oh, Another rough night?"

"Sure why not.."

"But now lets leave Serene in here, let her sleep love.." Sirius said, then he leaned to kiss Serene's forehead,

Hermione smiled and kissed Serene's Forehead,

"Sleep well, my Princess.." Sirius whispered at Serene, Then the kid, hugged Snuffles tightly, then Hermione and Sirius went out the door.

* * *

There you have it chapter 19! Thanks for reading! Stay tuned! 3


	20. The Surprise for Everybody

Chapter 20 guys! :)

I don't owe Harry Potter, Our queen J.K Rowling Owes them!

Enjoy!

**The Surprise for everybody**

After Sirius and Hermione had put Serene to bed, they went downstairs, Molly made some tea, they explained everything and also what really happened that night, when Sirius had an encounter with that blond girl,

"Oh so that's what happened." Molly said,

"Yeah I know Mrs. Weasely, I was surprised when he said that, when he was at my condo." Hermione said back,

"So what's your work at Paris Hermione?" Harry asked,

"Interior Designer, I help my friend Joe."

"wow Hermione, that work earns a lot of money." Harry said, some of them didn't even know what is an interior designer, but from the word, they understood what it is.

"So you mean, you handled Serene by yourself, for three years?" Arthur asked,

"Yes, Mr. Weasely"

"It must be hard for you Hermione" Ginny said to her,

"No not at all, You see, Serene didn't inherited Sirius' ways of how to nag a person and make you piss to the bones.." Hermione said with a Matter-of-fact Voice, Everyone in the room laugh,

"Hey!" Sirius shouted,

"It. Made easier to take care of Serene.." Hermione said while giggling, then she placed her hand at Sirius' lap,

"Well that escalated quickly!" Ron said, putting his hands on the air,

Sirius looked at Hermione, it was the look of asking for permission, Hermione nodded,

"Guys, We have to announce something.." Sirius said, the others looked at him and Hermione, as he encircled his arms in her shoulders, and he held her hands, and he continued, "We are going to be married again.."

Everybody's faces were now smiling,

"Congratulations my friend!" Remus said at him,

"Congratulations to you two!" Molly sobbed,

"Congrats!" Harry said,

"Wish you good luck!" Moody said, tapping Sirius on the shoulders,

Everybody was happy to hear the new, In fact, Harry and Ron and the twins bought some champagne, and they celebrated the whole night! The party ended 12:00 pm, Harry, Ron, Remus, the twins, were drunk! Sirius and Hermione checked on Serene, if she's alright,

"Mommy? Daddy?" She asked sleepily,

"Yes Dear?' Hermione said,

"I need to go potty." Serene said, rubbing her eyes,

"And you need to brush your teeth."

"Okay mommy.." Serene just said,

"I'll take you downstairs, I'll help you.." Sirius said,

"You sure?" Hermione asked,

"Yes love, and you need to rest Hermione…" Sirius said to her,

"Okay, But here's Serene's pj and tooth brush and tooth paste, here is her towel." Hermione gave it to Sirius, as she closed the bag,

"Okay."Sirius said as he carried Serene down to the stairs, He saw Ginny,

"Hey Sirius, You know that the child could walk right..?"

"I know but, she's still sleepy." Sirius replied,

"Ah! Serene is being spoiled by her father.."

"Its not spoiling, it protecting, Serene might fall over because of Sleepiness." Ginny just laughed at this, then Sirius went Directly to the bathroom with serene, he left the door open, Serene had peed on the toilet, after that, Sirius cleaned Serene's body, and he helped her wear her underwear and panjama, then Arthur appeared in the door, looking at him,

"I can't believe this, Sirius black is being a matured adult, Helping her daughter.." Arthur said to him, Sirius looked back,

"Well, She's my daughter and she's a part of me, And I love this kid.." Sirius said, while helping Serene brush her teeth,

"You are a really good father you know that."

"And so are you, You have 7 kids, Didn't you get tired of doing you know what?" Sirius didn't said sex, Since his daughter was in there,

"I dunno, I got tired really but you know having so many kids, is really happy.." Arthur said, Sirius just smiled as Serene finished brushing her teeth, He carried serene again,

"Yeah I know, having kids of your own us tough but still, you'll have a great happiness inside you, I know what you feel, After knowing that Serene is my daughter, I felt a great great pure happiness inside me.." Sirius said, as he looked at Serene who was sleeping in his arms, "More than that, I really want to Protect her and Hermione, with all my life, They gave me happiness.."

"I know, I know.." Arthur said,

"Good night Arthur" Sirius said, while smiling,

"Good night Sirius.." Arthur replied, smiling also at him,

Sirius went upstairs, and he saw Hermione waiting on her bed,

"Is Serene Asleep?" Hermione Asked,

"Yeah, She's asleep.." Sirius said, as he placed Serene on the bed,

"You know Sirius, She has legs to walk.." Hermione said while chuckling,

"But she's too sleepy!" Sirius exclaimed,

"Ah, Serene's being spoiled by her father!" Hermione replied, Sirius pouted at her, and said, "It's not spoiling its protecting, Because of sleepiness she might fall over.."

"Okay okay, Let her sleep now, We'll go to our room Sirius.." Hermione standing up, then she kissed Serene on the cheeks,

"Yay!"Sirius said, as he looked at Serene, then he kissed her forehead, Hermione was looking at him, Sirius took wand, then he enchanted, "Protego"

"Really Sirius?" Hermione said,

"What! Something might happen.."

"Yeah I know…" Hermione took her wand, they enchanted "Protego" around serene, then left, the room, They were protective of Serene, But not to protective,

They went inside the room, It was Sirius' room before but now, It's Sirius and Hermione's room,

"Okay! Where were we? Ah alright!" Sirius said, then with his wand in his hand, He murmured the Silencing spell, before encircling his arms over Hermione's waist,

"Sirius! Ah!" She moaned, as she was pulled in the bed.. Then He stated licking her neck, then he pinned her to the bed then he kissed her hungrily, he nibbled her lower lip, asking to enter her mouth, Hermione entered her mouth wide, as Sirius tasted her so well, he broke the kiss, as he got down to her breast, he suckled and nipped her nipples making Hermione moan, leaving hickeys in her breast,

Sirius kissed his way down to her sensitive spot, "Sirius" She moaned,

He started to lick her pussy, she could feel that his tongue was going inside thrusting it, then his tongue went in her clit, making her hands fist in the bed sheets,

"Gods Sirius, Oh my god!"Hermione shouted, as she came, she sat up, and made Sirius sit in the bed, she removed his jeans then his boxers, then she took his manhood in her hands making Sirius gulp for air, she moved her hands up and down, then she took him in her mouth, making Sirius grip her hair, she started to go up and down,

"Fuck Hermione! You're mouth is so fucking good!" Sirius shouted, As Hermione hummed because of how long and big he is, Hermione removed her mouth, Sirius took her and he placed her on the bed, he entered her, then he started to thrust,

"You're so tight Hermione!" Sirius said, As Hermione encircled her arms and legs on Sirius, Sirius Kissed her lips, furiously, He kissed her more, then he broke the kiss, he nuzzled on her neck kissing it, Biting it,

"Ah! Sirius! Faster Please.." Hermione pleaded, Sirius smirked, "As you wish my queen" He replied,

Sirius thrust became deeper and faster and Wilder,

He felt that he was going to explode any second now,

"Hermione, I'm going to come!" Sirius moaned,

With four or five deep and hard thrust he came inside Hermione, then he fell beside her,

"Gods, Merlin, It was mind blowing.." Sirius whispered, Hermione smiled, their bodies were really sweaty,

"I know dear.." Hermione Said, Sirius pulled her to him, hugging her protectively, then they fell asleep,

The next day, It was already seven o' clock in the morning, Hermione woke up beside Sirius, She slowly stood up, but Sirius grumbled because he lost warm, Hermione took her pillow and she placed it beside him, he hugged it,

One thing came up her mind, Viktor didn't knew that she was here, She took a parchment and a quill and she started writing,

_Dear Viktor,_

_How are you, I hope you are fine with your quidditch practices, Sirius had found me there at Paris, and He also explained all of what really happened, Draco planned to break us apart Viktor, He is so cruel. Serene is happy to be with her father, I think she is having a great time with her father spoiling her. I just want to inform you Viktor that I am here at Grimmauld 12,_

_If you want you can Visit us here, We'll have a great time, and Serene will be happy to see you again Viktor, She would love to see you again fly in your broom._

_My Letter ends here, Viktor._

_Hermione Granger._

_PS. Don't worry about Sirius being piss, I would tell him that I invited you here, you know his temper, could be really strangely high.,. so don't worry, and see you soon!_

She folded it and she called Ron's owl, Cherry, and she whispered, "To Viktor Krum" and it flew away..

"I wish Sirius wouldn't over react…" She thought.

* * *

Chapter 20 Complete! Stay tuned guys! :)


	21. the Letter from the Bulgarian

Sorry for the late update, I was busy reading some fanfics, And I would suggest some

If you are a DraMione Fan (Draco And Hermione), Which I am too, I suggest, Parenthood by SmartCat, Its so Good!

And How to Mend a Broken Heart by Necia89, This DraMione Fanfic, Struck inside my mind and Soul!

And also Pure by Hesaluti , This is also amazing!

If you are a SiriuslyMione (Sirius and Hermione) Fan,

Loving him was red by VenusInHerHair, It is so amazing!

And To the Past by insignificantramblings, Well you'll cry out your eyes went you this story, But it's still on-going!

And The Unforgettable Notch by atruwriter, Such a emotional story!

And Lastly Necessary by the Order by LadySeradeReturns and it has a Fanfiction Trailer at Youtube!

If you are a FredMione (Fred and Hermione) Fan,

I suggest, I'm married to a weasely twin by HarryPotterObsessed, Such a great story!

(This are stories in )

Anyways! This is chapter 21,

I don't owe Harry Potter, J.K Rowling Owes Harry Potter, But I owe this Story (Does the Happy Dance)

Enjoy,

* * *

**The letter from the bulgarian**

Sirius was woken up by the sound of the window, that was being knocked by a owl, which he was kinda familiar of, He took the letter and he gave the owl some treat, and it flew away,

He looked at the letter, It was sent to Hermione, But from whom?

Sirius Rubbed his eyes, as he went down stairs, He saw Hermione drinking some tea with Molly and Tonks, and he saw Serene playing with Teddy, Hermione saw him, and she smiled at him, "Hey" She greeted him, "Had a great sleep?"

"Yeah.." Sirius replied as he kissed Hermione on the cheeks, He took a tea cup, and he poured some tea, "Oh by the way, here a letter, it is sent to you.." Sirius said as he gave the Letter to Hermione, then Hermione Opened the letter as Sirius sipped some tea, as he was sipping the tea, Hermione smiled, and said,

"It's from Viktor!" Hermione exclaimed, Sirius choaked on his tea, Tonks tapped Sirius's back gently,

"what did he said Hermione?" Tonks asked,

"He says, that He would go here at Grimmauld to Visit us, and also he has a gift for Serene, Since he hasn't Visit us awhile, and Sure he would bring his broom, to amuse Serene.." Hermione replied, Sirius was about to speak, and tell her, that he doesn't approve, when Little Serene ran to Hermione with a really happy expression,

"Mommy?! Uncle Viktor is coming? Is he going to bring his broom?" Serene asked

"Yes Baby, he's going to come here, and Bring his broom." Hermione smiled at Serene,

"Yay! Uncle Viktor is coming! Do you hear that Teddy? Uncle Viktor is going to come here, I'll introduce you to him, He's a really nice man!" Serene said once more,

While Sirius on the other side, His jaw dropped and said, "What's happening to the world?"

"Oh come one Sirius! Don't over react, It's just a friendly Visit!" Hermione said, Sirius looked at his tea,

"Oh really a friendly Visit, or I'll steal away your fiancé visit?" Sirius said, Hermione just sigh,

"When is he going to Visit Hermione?" Molly asked, she is really excited to see the Bulgarian,

"Tomorrow, Mrs. Weasely."

"Oh, I'm Excited to see him!" Molly said happily, Hermione smiled at this, Hermione looked at Sirius, who was again, sipping his tea, while glaring at her, then she looked at the plate with cookies as Molly Levitated them to the table,

"Sirius, you know your glares won't change my mind for approving Viktor to Visit here…." Hermione said, then she took a cookie, then she started to eat it,

"Oh Come on! Just say no, To Viktor, Say no with Puppy eyes, just do not seduce him!" then Sirius crossed his arms on his chest pouting,

"Sirius Please, I'll give you a reward, just like when Viktor visited at Borrow…" Hermione said with puppy eyes,

"Hmmmm… If that Reward is something that you do in the bed, and you feel pleasure, I would I accept it.." He said while smirking,

Hermione, Tonks, and Molly, Just sigh, "Okay, okay…." Hermione replied,

"Yay!" Sirius shouted, he kissed Hermione on the cheeks, then he went straightly to the bathroom,

"I'm Sure you'll get pregnant again" Tonks said,

"No doubt" Hermione said,

"Yeah." Molly just said, looking at one another.

* * *

There chapter 21 Finished I'm sorry for the short story, I promise you the next one is long! :) Stay Tuned!


	22. The bulgarian visits again

Hey guys this chapter 22! Sorry for the Late update, Um My laptop went nuts, Any ways,

I don't owe Harry potter, J.K Rowling owes them, But.. I owe the story! *Does the happy dance*, Ugh! I'll stop doing the happy dance, my feet hurts.. XD

Enjoy!

**The Bulgarian Visits again. And an annoyed Sirius**

The next day, Hermione woke up perfectly fine, without any sore in her body, because Serene slept in our bed, Sirius and I didn't had sex, but Sirius was happy to sleep with Serene with his side.

It was already 8:00 in the morning, Hermione got up and saw Serene hugging her father, pillowing her head in Sirius arm, She smiled at the scene in-front her , she tied her hair up, and went down stairs, she saw Molly getting ready, Since today was the day that Viktor will visit grimmauld,

"Morning Mrs. Weasely" Hermione greeted,

"Morning dear." The old woman smiled at her,

"Want some help, Mrs. Weasely?" Hermione asked,

"No dear, you should get prepared, since Viktor is coming, oh how I miss that guy, he was a nice boy!" Molly said with an excitement on her face and voice,

"Yeah, I know Mrs. Weasely." Hermione replied, then they heard a pop outside, It was tonks,

"Wotcha Hermione! Wotcha Mrs. Weasely!" Tonks greeted, "Good morning!" Hermione greeted,

"Morning tonks!" Molly greeted her,

"So today is the day, that Viktor will come…. Sirius will be so annoyed when he gets here!" tonks said,

"Such a immature guy.." Molly said, Hermione chuckled at this,

"How can Sirius not worry Mrs. Weasely, Harry and Ron, had been telling Sirius that, Viktor might Charm me away instantly." Hermione said, with a smile on her face,

"Well, I think they are just protective." Molly smiled at her,

"Agreed!" Tonks said, As the tea cups and a tea pot floated to the table.

Sirius woke up because of the sunlight hitting his face, he felt someone hugging him, It was Serene,

He saw her, hugging him tightly, it made him smile, he kissed her forehead, then he slowly removed Serene's arms, then he stood up, It was already 10:00 Am, he yawned,

He remembered that Viktor was coming, it made him angry a little,

"Remember Sirius, it's just a friendly visit, nothing could go wrong…" He murmured to himself, but inside him was a pure fury,

When he came down stairs, to see Hermione sitting on the kitchen chair with Tonks,

"Good morning cousin" Sirius Greeted,

"Wotcha Sirius!"

He looked at Hermione,

"Hey Mione….Good morning." Sirius greeted,

"Good morning" Hermione greeted, "Is Serene awake?"

"No not yet." Sirius replied, he sat beside Hermione, then he kissed Hermione on the cheeks,

"So Today is the day that Krum will visit?" He asked, then Hermione nodded,

"How Exciting!" Sirius said sarcastically, Hermione just sigh, She looked at Tonks, Tonks just laughed,

"Here's the deal Sirius, just avoid having a bad temper when Viktor comes here, and you'll get your reward." Hermione said while looking at him, Sirius nodded like a child,

Then they heard footsteps, it was Serene,

"Good Morning Honey." Hermione Greeted the sleepy kid,

"Morning" Sirius also greeted, Serene smiled at them, then she walked to Hermione, then Hermione let her sit on her lap, then Serene leaned her head on Hermione's chest, and closed her eyes, Sirius and Hermione smiled,

"Well, Serene is asleep again, on her mother chest." Tonks said, giggling a little,

"What does it feel to do that on Hermione's chest?" Sirius asked, Hermione looked at him,

"Want to try it out?" Hermione asked with a smile on her face,

"But Serene is still asleep." Sirius said, while looking at her face, Pouting,

"Don't worry, It will be in your reward…" Hermione said while chuckling, while stroking Serene's hair,

"Yay!" Sirius exclaimed,

"Ready to see Krum, Cousin?" Tonks said while grinning,

"I dunno…" Sirius just said, after that conversation, Sirius went to the shower , cleaned himself, after that it was Hermione,

Molly prepared the dishes and stuff, Serene was excited to see her uncle Viktor and see him fly his broom up in the sky.

After that, "Uncle Viktor is coming! Uncle Viktor is coming!" Serene chimed happily, Making Hermione Laugh,

Sirius was not amused with the sight of his daughter happy with that git coming,

"What's so special with that git?!" he murmured angrily, "He's just a git with a broomstick!"

"What that Honey?" Hermione asked,

"Nothing!" he answered with a fake smile,

It was already 11:45, Viktor came with his broom,

"Uncle Viktor! Uncle Viktor!" Serene came running to Viktor, He immediately caught her, and carried her, Serene hugged him, "Uncle Viktor! I missed you!" giving Viktor a kiss on the cheeks, Hermione and Sirius appeared immediately,

"How are you Viktor!?" Hermione Greeted, as she hugged Viktor, Sirius was just fake smiling,

"Hey Viktor How are you it's nice to have you here!" Sirius Lied,

"Thanks for welcoming me.." Viktor said,

_"Actually you're not welcome in here in my house, I just wanted to impress Hermione, I am just doing this favor that Hermione gave me cause I love her, and also my Serene likes you, And try to take her and Serene, fucker, I'll torture and kill you without mercy….. " _Sirius thought as he greeted his teeth,

Sirius just watched as everybody was happy to have him here, Lucky he survived, without killing the guy into Pieces, they had their lunch, which was Krum was entertained by Hermione, Viktor came out and took a ride in his broom, which made Serene happy, and Sirius was there, watching, hating the moment… It was already noon when Viktor needed to go,

"Thank you Hermione, Sirius, and Everyone, for this wonderful day!" Viktor said, as he positioned himself outside,

"You're welcome, mate" Sirius said, while forcing himself to smile,

"Well I need to go!" Viktor said, Serene hugged him,

"when are you going to visit again Uncle viktor? " The kid asked,

"It's a surprised for you kiddo!" Viktor smiled as he said,

Serene just giggled, After that he said his goodbyes and apparated,

"Well there a good day!" Hermione said, then she looked at Sirius who smirked,

"I am really excited for my great reward…" Sirius said while smirking,

Hermione kissed him in the lips, "Well we need to clean up before that…"

"I'll wait for you darlin'!" Sirius said.

There goes a chapter, Sorry for the late update, I've been very busy for school, and yeah! Hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned! :)


End file.
